The Padme and Sabe Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: While Padme is Queen of Naboo, Sabe corresponds with her to discuss the events that they are both facing. Will cover the events of TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Sabe

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**Timeframe: From TPM (after the arrivial on Coruscant, just before the special Senate session) through ROTS events**

The quick background story of the Padmé and Sabe PT Notes-

Sabe is one of Padmé's handmaidens, her best friend, and the handmaiden who is playing as the decoy Queen during the Trade Federation crisis.

At the beginning of this set of Notes, the Special session of the Senate is about to take place. Sabe has been baby-sitting Anakin while he has been on Coruscant, before he went off to talk with the Jedi Council

****

And the story begins... 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Padmé,

Where did you meet that little boy? Did you say his name was Anakin? He's really little. What is he doing with us.

How did the sessions with Palpatine go, and what about the Senate?

Well, I'll let you go now.

Sabe


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sabe,

Don't worry about Anakin. I met him on Tatooine and he's being taken to the Council. He's a nice little boy and he told me he didn't like being baby-sat by you so treat him nice, ok?

I haven't met with the Senate yet but I'm just finishing my speech. I hope everything goes alright. I don't know what will happen if it doesn't.

Padme


	3. Note 3 Sabe

Note 3

Padme,

Looks like the Anakin kid admires you….the way he wanted to talk to you before he went off to the Jedi Council. How cute….a little boy likes you! When little kids like you, it can be annoying.

I sure hope he doesn't admire me the way he does you. I have something interesting to tell you. Oh….he was so annoying! I mean he's a really smart kid, but he just wouldn't shut up. He went on and on about things, and I stopped listening after awhile. He started talking about all the watches he's ever had in his life, he started telling me about his asthma, how he knows everything about computers and electrical equipment, how to program them, and then he started talking about you. He said, "I'm going to marry Padme someday." He seemed so convinced. I told him that it would never happen, but he wouldn't believe me. He was like, "How do you know?" I couldn't tell him you were a queen, but I tried telling him that you were 14 and he was only 5 or whatever….and that you were from Naboo and he had just been a slave. He wouldn't listen to me. He's convinced he's going to marry you.

You sound like you actually enjoy being around him. How can you stand him?

How old is he? He looks like he's 5!

Yes, I baby-sat that little Anakin kid while Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan were talking about him to the Council. He's really smart for a little kid, but he was also kind of annoying. He's almost too smart…I also talked with the rest of the handmaidens…..nothing interesting.

A Jedi? I thought Jedi had to be identified shortly after birth to make sure they are raised correctly. I don't think your little friend will be a Jedi.

I heard that the Jedi Council rejected him. He must not be force sensitive enough or something. I don't know….but that's what I heard.

I think the message from Bibble might have been a fake message. Anakin was bugging and bugging me, so I finally showed him the message. He told me it was possible to record a voice and mix it with an image to make it sound and appear like someone, but it isn't really the person. That sounds too intelligent for the Trade Federation…I wonder how they could have known that, if Anakin is correct. I tried being nice to him…but Padmé, what will we do with him?

Did I hear that we might be going back home now? Is everything all settled? What exactly happened in the Senate meeting? I heard that Supreme Chancellor Valorum got voted out of office!!!! Is that true?

If so, I wonder who will be the new Supreme Chancellor.

Do you want me to play your decoy right now, or do you think it's safe for you to be Amidala?

Don't worry, I haven't told Anakin who you were…that you were Queen or anything. I didn't think he needed to know that.

Well I hope to talk to you later.

Your best friend,  
Sabe


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sabe,

I know, I know...Anakin can be a lot to handle sometimes but for whatever reason, I like him and I feel responsible for him at least until the Council decides what to do with him. Thank you for being patient with him though. Sometimes he just talks and talks and the best thing to do then is just let him talk and keep nodding your head at times. I know he was nervous to talk to the Council, so that might have been part of why he was talking so much.

Yeah, he's told me he's going to marry me too. I've told him that it's not going to happen but he just keeps on believing it's going to happen someday. He always tells me about the strange dreams he has and some of them as really creepy. I don't know what to tell him about them.

You heard right. There's going to be an election soon for a new Chancellor. I feel that I made the right decision. Senator Palpatine and Senator Antilles are nominated for the position and I believe that both of them would make excellent Chancellors. I think as soon as all this is resolved, we will go back to Naboo. Hopefully by then, the Trade Federation will be on its way out.

As for Anakin, well...if he isn't taken in by the Council, I'm assuming he'll go back to his mother, which wouldn't be such a bad thing either.

Padme


	5. Note 5 Sabe

Note 5

Padme,

You seem to be slightly defensive of Anakin, LOL. You know that I'm just playing around with you, right? I have baby-sat little boys before, and I do have to admit that some of them seemed to admire/like me a little, and it made me feel kind of special. But that's what all little girls do too…I mean they have favorite older people that they go up to….you know what I mean…..so it's not like it's weird or anything. I'm sure other little kids have thought they would marry people way older than them before, so you're not alone on that either. It's just fun to tease you about it…..just because Anakin's right here in front of us.

Yes, Anakin said he was going to marry you. Aren't little boys so funny? You know how little kids are. Lots of little kids admire older people of the opposite sex, but they grow out of them eventually. I'm sure after Anakin learns that you are the queen that he'll back off and realize that it's impossible for him to marry you. I wouldn't worry about it. Little kids say that kind of stuff all the time. He's cute for a little boy…..but not cute in the "I think you're hot and want to go out of you way." You know what I mean. That is what you meant, isn't it. You don't have a crush on him do you?

The idea of you marrying him is crazy. He was a slave and he's so young. You'll probably never even see him again after the Naboo Invasion is over.

I wouldn't worry about what he said. I'm sure that in a few years he will forget about you….just kidding. No, as soon as this invasion is over, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan take him away, he'll stop thinking of you in that way. He's just a little boy.

I know you don't like being teased, but that's what makes it so much fun. I'm just playing around with you. I think it's a little bit….um….too much to say that he is your friend. I mean….he is a little kid. You can like him as much as you like any other little kid, and you can even enjoy talking to him…..but don't go around calling him your friend. Just what exactly are you talking to him about? No matter how smart he is, remember that he IS just a little kid, and that you could never have a conversation with him that you would have with someone of your own age. You can't talk to him about your problems or go to him for advice.

Aww………is little Ani upset? What's making him upset?

Don't worry if anything happens to me. Your precious little Anakin would still have you. No, seriously, I am only dressing as you to protect you. You are my best friend, no matter how much you may doubt it from my teasing. I care about Naboo, and I will do my best to protect it and you….if it means dying, I can do that.

You seem to be very concerned about how all of this appears to little Anakin. I mean you based the decision to not dress as the queen on him…..so you wouldn't have such an awkward time with Anakin. May I ask why?

Well we are about to land. I hope your plan with the Gungans works. I only hope that they will side with us.

The Jedi need to find a cure for his annoyingness. He asked me a whole bunch of questions too…and some of them had to do with you. I started ignoring him and he got really mad.

Okay, I sure hope your plan works. Thanks for telling me. I wonder how we're ever going to convince the gungans to join us.

Well I guess we'll find out soon. We're on our way back…..and we're close to landing now. I'm going to be so glad to be home. Coruscant is neat, but I sure wouldn't want to live there. It's way to crowded, and it's a big city. There are not many plants or animals, and it's not very pretty. Naboo is beautiful. By the time you read this, we will have landed already.

I haven't spent much time with Jar Jar, but I don't see how he could be more annoying than Anakin. I spent two hours with him!!!!!

Yes, he is very smart. I suppose I would rather spend time with someone that was too smart than with someone that was too dumb. I don't know much about Jar Jar, but from the way you make him sound, I don't think I want to spend 2 hours with him, thank you very much!

Yes, he was rejected by the Jedi. I doubt that he talked about all the stuff he knows in front of them. He probably knew he was being tested, so I'm sure he was careful with what he said. I think it was the age thing…..I mean he wasn't raised as a Jedi…..he wasn't identified at birth, so I don't think they want to train him. I overheard Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon talking……and Obi-Wan implied that the Council actually thinks that Anakin is dangerous for some strange reason. Obi-Wan also thinks that Anakin is dangerous.

Maybe Anakin will improve with time…but I don't want to find out.

We have almost landed on Naboo now. I will contact you again once we have…

In all your efforts to protect the fact that you were the queen, you chose to reveal it in front of Boss Nass. I'm glad you did it though…..and I know that Panaka and the Jedi were too. Now you don't have to continue to hide it from everyone.

Um……I know we've been friends for a while now….but I have to tell you something that you probably never knew before. I'm married. I know I'm young….but my parents, being part of a rich and powerful family, arranged my marriage to an older man. He's like 25. I was only 13 when I married him. His name's Caleb Solo. He's a wonderful person. I'll have to introduce you to him sometime. There is something about him that I haven't told you yet….he comes from a very wealthy family too, which is why my parents had me marry him….but one day he was out working he got into some kind of accident, and he's in a wheelchair because of the injury. As soon as I married him, I got pregnant….and I had a child. That's why I asked for a vacation a little while ago…so that no one would know that I was pregnant. Well, it turned out to be a boy, and his name was Han….but unfortunately he was kidnapped. I have reason to believe that it was the Maurders. My husband was on a trip with little Han, and they were on Anuvuin….my husband was there for business reasons…well somehow the Maurders took our Han, and I don't know what they did with him. He's about a year old now. It's been so hard on us. I've managed to spend some time with my husband once every day (on Naboo), though my husband is from Coreilla. Our permanent residence is there. My job is to protect you, and I won't let it get in my way. I suppose the reason I haven't mentioned this to you until now is because I was afraid of what you would say. I also thought it would be easier if you didn't know. I'm telling you this now just in case anything happens to me. I want you to tell my husband that I love him….and if you ever meet my son, if anyone even knew where he was…..

I just wanted you to know that if we failed in this attempt to "take back what's ours" that I would be honored to die in your place.

Now enough of the serious stuff…..

I heard Anakin ask you to protect him????? Poor little kid. That's really cute!!! He's trying to make you feel better. Just make sure that he knows that you have no interest in him. It's easy to lead a little kid on. Make sure you don't do that. You'd hurt him.

I wonder what he thinks of you being the queen. I'm sure that he sees how ridiculous the idea of his marrying you was.

Well as it turned out…the gungans went to their special spot. I can't believe they actually joined us…what you did was great!!!! I wonder what Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin think of you being the real queen. I hope Anakin realizes his foolishness in saying that he would marry you.

Your plan sounds well thought out, and I think it will work. Obviously, it is still too dangerous for you to be the queen, so I'll be your decoy for when we go to the palace.

I will see you there. Our group is heading out. Good luck.

Well that's all I have to say,

Sabe

PS Anakin tells you about strange dreams? Tell him that they're just dreams, and that he will be fine.

If there is a new election for Supreme Chancellor, hopefully it will be a Supreme Chancellor that will be helpful to us. I think you made the right decision, given what I have heard about the Senate. I don't know Antilles at all, and only Palpatine slightly. If you trust them, then I hope one of the two gets elected and helps us.

You think Anakin would go back to his mother? He would be a slave. If he's been freed once, he probably wouldn't like that idea.


	6. Note 6 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sabe,

You always know what to say to make me feel better. I was feeling pretty depressed about everything that's been going on in the Senate and on Naboo, and then I read your note and felt so much better. You're horrible for teasing me about Anakin. I hope you don't tease him about me because I don't think he could take it. I know he's just a little boy, but...he's my friend. You were right though, he's cute in a little boy way, not in another way. I like him though, even though he could probably talk to me for two hours without needing me to even say a word!

He was rejected by the Council and he's really upset about it. That's understandable though because all he ever talks about is becoming a Jedi and now it looks like that's not going to happen. I don't know where he's going to go now. I don't think he wants to go back to Tatooine and be a slave, even if it means he could be his mother. I know you're not going to like this but if Anakin has no where else to go, I'm going to let him stay at the palace. There's plenty for him to do here and he'd be able to go to school.

The elections have already taken place and Senator Palpatine is now the new Supreme Chancellor. Senator Antilles has told me some things about the Chancellor that have greatly disturbed me. I can't go into a lot of detail, but what Bail has told me makes me believe that the Chancellor may not be as trustworthy as I had thought. I'm not sure what to do with this new information but for now, I'm just going to act like nothing is wrong at least until this situation with the Trade Federation is over.

I'm so sorry about everything with your husband and your son, Han. I just wish you had told me sooner about what happened with Han, maybe there's still something we can do to find him. Don't worry, I trust your judgment. You must really love your husband. I can't imagine what that would feel like, to be in love. I doubt I'll ever really know. But I'm happy for you though. You know what? Once this battle is over and everything with the Trade Federation is taken care of, you should go see your husband. I'll make sure you give you a nice, long leave so you can spend a lot of quality time with him. I'm sure he'll appreciate it. And don't worry about me, I have plenty of other handmaidens to take my place when need be. I would love to meet your husband sometime. Feel free to bring him to the palace whenever he's on the planet. I would be happy to accomodate both of you.

You don't need to worry about me leading Anakin on. After all, I'm five years older than him and he knows that I'm the Queen now. He was pretty mad at me for not telling him the truth. But he also said that now he knows it's impossible for him to marry me so that in itself is a good thing. Maybe he'll just be happy with being my friend.

Padme


	7. Note 7 Sabe

Note 7

Padme,

Of course I knew. It was a joke. I knew you couldn't really have a crush on a 9 year old! Don't worry. I have not teased Anakin about you, and I won't. I ignored it when he brought up the subject of you. He's just a little boy, and I don't want to hurt his feelings either.

I don't know why most of the Jedi think Anakin is dangerous. Probably just because he's too old and Qui-Gon wants to train him. Yes, Anakin does seem to be obedient to Qui-Gon. I was listening to the Jedi conversation because it interested me.

Yes, well little Anakin will get himself in trouble with his talkativeness. He does need to be careful. If you can get along fine with him and listen to him talk, then that is less time that I need to listen to him. Go ahead and take him all you want.

I'm sorry to hear that Anakin was rejected by the Jedi Council. What will become of the little guy now? Somehow he needs to get over the Jedi dreams. If they say he can't become one, then he'll just have to accept that. People don't always get what they want. You're going to get him to stay at the palace? Sigh…I suppose I could deal with him being around. Maybe he'll finally get over his crush and talk to us less. He'd be busy with school work anyway. However, we are going to have to let him know that he can't talk to us all the time. We have business and things to do…you especially, as Queen. A talk like that might do him good.

Unfortunately I had my back to them too. Anakin probably realized his mistake in having a crush on you and saw how silly it was of him to have a crush on you. Now you have confirmed this by what he has said. What a relief!

Oh, so Senator Palpatine has been elected as the new Supreme Chancellor. I find this to be good news! After all, we know Palpatine better than anyone else. Just think about it…a Naboo Senator as the Supreme Chancellor. Has there been another Supreme Chancellor from Naboo? He could be the first. This is something we should be excited about! I wouldn't worry too much about what Senator Bail Antilles said. You know how politicians can be sometimes. He may have said that to try to discredit the good Supreme Chancellor. He was running against Palpatine after all. We must not forget this.

As for Han, there is very little we can do. I am not even sure where they took him, or who it was who took him. I guessed the Maurders, but I may be wrong. The Maurders have their own government, and are not part of the Republic. They have their own planets….and so it would be impossible to do this without the help of the Republic. They could have taken him anywhere, and those Hutts are terrible. Hutts are part of the Maurder Organization, and so is Tatooine. If we inquire too much about him, the Hutts may kill him to spite us. It has happened before. I have done everything I could think of to find Han. He must have changed so much by now. I do really love your husband. I think being in love is different for each person. Even if I could tell you what it was like in words, I wouldn't want to. You need to be surprised by it. That is part of the wonderfulness of it. Don't talk like that, Padmé. I think you will be married one day and experience real love yourself. You deserve it. Don't be closed to it, all right. Oh…a vacation to see my husband would be wonderful! I couldn't thank you enough! Yes…I'd like you to meet him, and I'm sure he would appreciate meeting you too. I will be sure to ask him about it.

Well now that we're actually in the palace…I wonder who that freaky looking guy was that blocked our way. He looked like the same guy who attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine. You know who I'm referring to, right? You couldn't have missed him. He was all black and red and looked evil. He had that big lightsaber thing. He must be the Sith that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were talking about…he's ugly!!!! I hope the Jedi kill him.

Poor little Anakin didn't want to stay hidden, but now I bet he's glad that he listened to Qui-Gon and stayed in the cockpit…..because if he had been with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan when they met that ugly dude……Anakin would have wanted to help or something, and probably would have gotten himself killed. I hope he doesn't know about that fight. I don't think that he does.

He was actually useful in the cockpit…..I mean he took that ship and started shooting at the droids with the shields so that we could escape. I do have to give that boy credit. I don't know what we would have done without him. I hope he can stand being away from the action….I bet he's going to get very impatient.

Well, the groups are splitting up. I hope we get to Rune Hakko and Nute Gunray soon.

Bye for now.

Sabe


	8. Note 8 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sabe,

Don't be too hard on Anakin with having a crush on me. He is just a little boy, you know. I felt bad for having to lie to him about me being the Queen, but there wasn't anything else I could do. Maybe now he'll realize that there's no way we can never be together. I mean, come on, he's just a little kid. I am five years older than him and that is way too old for him.

I don't understand why the Council didn't take Anakin either. How can a nine-year-old be dangerous? That doesn't make any sense to me. Well...I don't know what's going to happen to him now. Maybe he'll stay on Naboo with us or go back to his mother...I really don't know. He hasn't really said what he wants to do. Don't make it sound like you're so annoyed by him, I know you like him at least a little bit. It's hard not to like Anakin, at least I think so.

I don't know what to think with Senator Palpatine being elected now and I don't know who to trust, him or Senator Antilles. Both have been very kind and supportive to me but both have their own reasons for doing so. I don't know why but it doesn't surprise me that Senator Palpatine would say what he did. He just seems like he's not being completely honest about anything and now I'm starting to regret my decision in listening to him.

Again, I can't tell you how sorry I am about Han. If there's anything at all that I can do, please let me know. I will help you anyway that I can. No one deserves to be separated from their child and I'll do anything to help that I can.

Everything you said about love and marriage sounded wonderful but I don't see how I can have that with the profession that I have. I just don't see how it would work. I know I'm still young but I just don't see it in my future like that.

I know what you mean. Anakin is more useful that anyone ever thought he could be. I hope Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon can stop that Sith lord. Good luck my friend. I'll see you after the battle.

Padme


	9. Note 9 Sabe

Note 9

Padme,

Yes…..I know. Timing means everything. I'm glad that I was able to get to the area across the throne room just in time…..most of the droids left you and went after me. I hope that you were able to work things out.

I wonder how the Gungans and the pilots are doing. I fear that all of them may be dead. I overheard a conversation….supposedly the shields are so strong on the Control Ship that no weapon known can go through the shields. I wonder who helped the Trade Federation out with the design. I don't think they did it all by themselves.

I didn't have much trouble getting to you….but I only hope that I can survive after being followed by all these droids. So far, no one has been killed.

Some of the other handmaidens have mentioned a blond named Krilien Al-Raab. There was talk that you have feelings for him. Oh??????? So you do have a crush!!!!!!! I knew it!!!!! So have you talked to Krilien Al-Raab? Does he know you like him? Does he like you back? I want all the details. Why do you like him? Have you ever spent any time with him before?

You always have liked blonds haven't you?

Hey…Anakin has blond hair…could that be why talk to him so much? Just joking.

Yes….I remember Krilien Al-Raab. I could never forget someone who outwitted me in debate class. I intend to take my revenge on him….with your permission of course.

Oh….do you still have a crush on him anymore? I think they might have said you liked him a little while ago. I didn't know if you still did.

Well I better get going. I went through a secret passageway that the Trade Federation would not know of….but I must be quiet so that I don't give myself away.

Before Anakin shot the destroyer droids, I was thinking how lucky we were that we were able to free those pilots. Those droid destroyers have shields, and without Anakin's help…we would probably be dead. We can't shoot droids with shields. We would have had to wait for them to destroy us.

Hey…what happened to Anakin after we left? I don't remember seeing him around…he must have taken off!!! I hope not, but if he didn't get killed yet, he probably will.

Yes, I'm married and I have a kid. I didn't tell you because I knew it would shock you, and I didn't want you to have to worry about me. I knew that you would want to do something about my poor Han…but unfortunately we can't get him back. My husband has looked for him and has researched where he might be, and he cannot locate him. The Maurders like to kidnap children and use them as slaves and smugglers. The chances of seeing Han again are very small, and his chances of survival are small too. I knew that this would worry you, and you are queen. You cannot have extra worries. I will introduce to Caleb, if by some miracle we make it out of this alive. Thank you for your words about Han. I am afraid there is not much more we can do.

You are my best friend, but you are also queen.

It's nice to hear that you think Anakin's gotten over his crush….but has he really? I mean for a little kid it's hard to get over a crush on someone like that. I mean, I know it's a kid's crush…..but he does think of you rather highly. We should have left little Anakin somewhere safe, but I know he would have protested. He seems like the kind of person who likes to be involved in all the action. He has to remember that he is just a kid.

Now about what Anakin told you…well I would think guys would find you rather attractive. I don't judge other girls; I don't say they are good looking, but I can say they are pretty. I mean you have that long brown hair, and brown eyes. I think that you have nice facial features, so yes, you are pretty. Little kids are often very innocent and tend to reveal true facts. But what do outside appearances really matter? I hope that you are not forced into marriage the way I was. I mean, I do love my husband greatly, but I wish that my parents hadn't forced me to marry him. I feel that I was too young, and I didn't even know him before I married him. Our families arranged it without either one of our consents. I know that some day actual guy will fall for you not because you are queen, but because you are such a good person on the inside. I know you've thought some guys were cute before, but when you actually met them, they turned out to be losers….and selfish.

Someone suitable will find you attractive someday, if you are meant for marriage. You're right…five years age difference is too great. The poor kid does not understand this yet.

Anakin is all right, but I find him annoying. Perhaps he will improve with age.

Palpatine is our Senator, so we should trust him really. Senator Antilles may also be nice, but he isn't our Senator. Our loyalty must rest in our own Senator. After all, he promised to help our situation, didn't he? And if you think he's not being completely honest, what do you think he might be hiding. What else could you have done but to listen to him?

Padmé, you will not be a Queen forever. You were recently elected, and you have several years left under your term as Queen…but after that's over you'll be free to pursue marriage…unless you plan to continue with politics. Some women are married to their careers, and I think it takes a very mature person to decide that they do not have enough time for family. Please don't make the decision now. Be open to the idea of marriage, at least.

I guess we'll hear after the battle how Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan did with that Sith.

Your best friend,

Sabe


	10. Note 10 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sabe,

If we make it out of here alive, I'm going to do everything I can to help you find your son. I can't imagine what it would be like to be separated from your child. If I had a child someday, I think that's the worst thing imaginable for a mother, knowing they're alive but not being able to see them or have contact with them. It must be so hard for you and I'm going to do everything in my power to help. Like you said, I'm the queen and I also have more researching assests than your husband does. Once this is over, we're going to find him, Sabe. I know it.

I really don't like Krilien, only as a friend even though I hardly know him. He's kinda cute but like you said yourself, that doesn't really mean anything. Besides, I have more important things to worry about than stupid boys. Our planet is on the line here and we're talking about boys?! What's wrong with us? Speaking of which, I really hope that Anakin has let his stupid little crush go. I like him, but he's just a little boy, you know?

No matter what you say, I think it's going to take a while for me to completely trust Palpatine. There's just something about him that I don't like. I can't quite put my finger on it. I know he's our Senator, but I'm still not sure. Senator Antilles seems much more sincere than Palpatine. I suppose only time will tell.

You're right, Anakin did take off. I told him not to, but he doesn't listen to anyone. He's actually piloting the ship he was in right now in space. I told him to turn around before he gets himself killed, but like I said, he doesn't listen to anyone. I hope nothing happens to him. I have to go now, this battle is almost over. I'll talk to you once the smoke clears.

Padme


	11. Note 11 Sabe

Note 11

Padme,

Well….something must have happened to the Control Ship because all the droids that were following me all of a sudden fell over…and some of them are falling apart!!! I wonder how the pilots got through the shields.

Well with no droids to help them….I guess The Viceroy is going to have to surrender. We'll be able to reinforce you…and I'm sure that a lot of other people will soon be on their way.

I wonder about Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. I wonder if Anakin is still in the hangar. I hope he's not dead. I don't like to see little kids die. Wait…you said Anakin took off…he didn't come BACK after he took off? What is wrong with him?

Okay…so you don't have a crush on ANYONE right now? Are you sure you're over Krilien? You did say he was cute…and usually only people interested in another person say that.

Ha!! So he did like you!!!! Did he know that you liked him? Did you two ever go out or anything……or was it just a distance crush on both sides? Some of the other handmaidens were talking and saying that he has a crush on his mother's companion. I know it's hard to like someone that likes someone else…..but you never know. Maybe he'll end up liking you. Can you see yourself marrying him? What did you tell him when he asked about me?

I can't wait to tell Caleb about our victory!!!!!!

I will be in the throne room very shortly. I'm on my way!!!!

Thank you for all that you have said about wishing to find my son. I always worry about what might have happened to him, but then I realize that worry doesn't do any good. Do you have any idea where we could start?

Well hopefully Anakin is over you by now….we can hope, right?

That's fine. I cannot tell you what to think or feel. If you are leery of Palpatine, then that's your thing. Yes….only time will tell. We can hope for the best. If he is a bad Senator, someone will probably kick him out of office anyway.

Your best friend,

Sabe


	12. Note 12 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sabe,

You're not going to believe this but, it was Anakin that destroyed the Control ship! I still can't believe it myself, but he saved us, Sabe. He saved us. Can you believe we needed a nine year old to do that for us? Either way, I can only thank him for what he's done for us. It took a lot of bravery to do what he did.

I also have some bad news. Master Jinn was killed while battling the Sith. Obi-Wan managed to kill the Sith shortly after Qui-Gon died however I don't believe that will lessen the pain for any of us. He became a good friend to me even though I didn't trust him in the beginning. I will miss our talks. He was easily the wisest man I had ever known.

Enough talk about Krilien. I never liked him, ok? I don't have time for that anyways. I'm a queen and that has got to come first. I know what you're going to say...blah blah you need to think about yourself...blah blah what about your own happiness...blah blah. I get it. But I've made my decision and I have to stick with that.

I promise you, we're going to find Han. Whatever it takes, we're going to do it. I think the best place to start would be the slave trading records. That seems like the best possibility of what happened to him. I'll also some of my advisors about where else they think we should look. Don't worry, Sabe. We're going to find him.

I think Anakin just needs to realize that he's a child. I'm not saying I'm an adult or anything but I am a lot older than him. Besides, he doesn't even know what love is.

I'll see you shortly in the throne room.

Padme


	13. Note 13 Sabe

Note 13

Padme,

What!!!!!!??????? Anakin was flying one of our fighters? How did he do that? I mean the kid was a slave. How did he learn to fly a ship? He's only 9!!!! Who let him fly?

I can't believe that Anakin was able to figure out how to get the communications back up. How does he do that? How can he be that smart?

Anyway, it was nice to be able to contact the Senate again. I'm glad Palpatine's coming tomorrow, and that we're going to have the funeral for Qui-Gon tomorrow evening on Coruscant.

It's too bad about Qui-Gon. I'm glad both of the Jedi weren't killed. It is good that you got to know him when you did.

You sound like you're a tad bit jealous of Daria (with you not wanting to talk about Krilien). Maybe you can go back out with Krilien sometime. Krilien's still young. I'm sure he'll break up with Daria eventually and go back out with you. I think you two are really cute together!!!!

I talked to Caleb…and he said he's coming. You'll get to meet him!!!! I hope you like him a lot. I'm sure he'll like you. He already thinks highly of you. I told him all about you.

Yes, you told me that Anakin built his own droid. I still can't believe he's so smart.

Well, how are the plans for the funeral coming along? The funeral's only in an hour from now. What kind of treaty are you discussing with Boss Nass. What would the conditions be? I hope that you can work out a really good treaty!

Don't think for a minute that you are not beautiful, intelligent, and talented!!!! I mean you're the only 14 year old I know who successfully led an attack to get a planet back, who stayed strong through an invasion, and was able to rule an entire planet. You have to admit that that took some talent and intelligence. You are very intelligent. Remember what I said before about beauty? Well it still holds true. I think most people are very hard on themselves……I bet Daria is jealous of you too. I bet more than one person is jealous of you….wishing the same things…..that they were as beautiful, intelligent, and talented as you. I know I would not have been able to hold up if I were really you.

And another thing…maybe you and Daria could become friends someday. You two have a lot in common. Who knows what the future will hold. She may learn to trust you some day….even though you said that she doesn't trust people easily.

I'm glad Krilien will be at the funeral!!! Maybe he won't bring Daria and you two could get into a really deep discussion 

Now that Caleb's here…..what do you think of him?

Yes….well…..we have no control over what happened to Han….we can only hope that he is still alive. You think that he could have been sold as a slave somewhere? But if so, if he was sold somewhere outside of the Republic, do you think we really have a chance at finding him? I'm so worried for him. I would be thankful for any help!

Krilien's here now!!!!!!!! He has gotten a lot taller. Good luck with him  I saw him looking over at you a couple times!! That's a good sign!

Well I hope Anakin feels better soon. Do you know what's going to happen to him?

Well see you later.

Your best friend,

Sabe


	14. Note 14 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sabe,

I know, I know...I can still hardly believe it myself! Who would've ever thought he would be able to fly a plane like that let alone win the entire battle for us? It's just completely unbelieveable. I think his abilities have something to do with the Force. I don't really understand what it is or how it works (you know I try to educate myself about other cultures and customs but this is really over my head) but there was a huge debate going on in the Jedi Council over whether or not to train him. Qui-Gon wanted to train him despite the others feeling uneasy about it, although I'm not quite sure why, and now with Qui-Gon gone, I have no idea what's going to happen to him now.

I wish I had gotten a chance to tell Qui-Gon how much I respected him. I have a feeling that he suspected I had a low opinion of him, even at the end, and I've already lost sleep at night worrying if a great man like that thought that about me. While it's difficult for me to understand the Jedi ways, I do respect their dedication.

I've promised Anakin's mother that I would watch over him so the only thing to do is to find a place for him at the palace. Given how talented he is, I'm sure it will be no problem to find some kind of trade for him. I know he can get on your nerves sometimes, especially with how many questions he seems to ask, but if I were him, I'd probably just be curled up in a ball somewhere crying my eyes out. All we can do now is just help him get settled here.

On a lighter note, I don't know what you're talking about with Daria. I've hardly ever talked to her and she's never really given me the time of day. I just don't have enough time to worry about people like her. Girls are just so different, aren't they? You're the only girl my age I actually trust. Sometimes I feel like I'm missing out on all those things I'm probably supposed to be doing right now...having a boyfriend, sleepovers, fights with other girls...and when I think about it like that, it just isn't as appealing to me as I thought it would be. I mean, there's so much more I could be doing with my time than all of that. And be so much more productive too.

Now, I know what you're going to say. So don't even bother. You're not going to change my mind on this either, even though I know you're just going to keep trying.

About Krillien...I noticed him looking at me too. That probably doesn't mean anything. Maybe I just look different than the last time he saw me. I think you're reading too much into it. Besides, I already told you, I don't like him like that anymore and even if I did, I definitely don't have time to do anything about it.

I understand what you're saying about beauty, I really do. I just don't understand how anyone could ever be jealous of me. I'm always under so much stress, I have problems sleeping at night, I never have any time for myself...there's not much to be jealous about.

Speaking of which, I just saw Caleb and he seems nice. He's pretty cute, too! Is anything happening with that or are you just going to wait to see what he does? I think you should take charge of the situation and just be up front about it. Nothing ever happens when you're just sitting around waiting, right?

To be completely honest with you, I don't know if we'll be able to find Han. But I promise you, we won't stop looking for him. If he was sold outside of the Republic, that doesn't necessarily mean he's lost forever. He'll just be more difficult to find. We can't give up hope, Sabe. We will find him.

I have to get the ceremony now. See you there!

Padme


	15. Note 15 Sabe

Note 15

Padme,

Aw….Anakin looks so cute (and I mean in a little boy way) with his hair cut short and with that tiny braid. I'm sure lots of little girls his age would be attracted to him LOL. Oh…..I wonder how the girls are going to act around him when he gets older. Little Anakin will be in for a big surprise. He'll probably have so many little girls attracted to him that he won't know what to do with himself.

Yes…I think the funeral went well too. It does sound strange to say that. Poor little Anakin…even though he knows you're queen of Naboo…and even though he said his little crush went away…I think that it's still there. Poor little kid. Maybe he'll be lucky and get a crush on someone his own age while he's training as a Padawan.

I hope the treaty goes well with the Gungans.

Daria seems to be fairly nice….but I have this jealous feeling….because you're my best friend and I want to see you with Krilien and not her. I think she IS jealous of you too….and she has good reason to be.

We all have our own strengths and things we can be proud of. It's hard to compare our lives, isn't it?

How do you think the parade pulled off?

Did I hear the news right…..is Palpatine the new Supreme Chancellor????? That's wonderful!!!!!! I was hoping he'd get it! He's been through a lot, poor man. We know we can be confident in his leadership and in his loyalty to Naboo. For once, I think things are truly going right.

All right, all right…maybe I went a little too overboard with being critical of what he said. Yes, it is a compliment, but I feel guilty taking it.

I'm glad you like Caleb!! Yes. He has a wonderful smile, he is very kind, and he's very smart too. What does he think of you now? You know what he told me? He said, "I'm very glad that you have such a great best friend. I wouldn't want you to have any other. It was my pleasure to have the honor of meeting her." He has the very highest opinion of you. 

Thanks for introducing to Krilien. I introduced him to Caleb…as my husband….so he won't make the same mistake again.

Well good for Anakin. I'm glad he gets to do what he wants. Now you aren't going to feel too bad leaving him behind, are you??????

Well we're going back home tomorrow. I did notice something. Was that the Royal King and Queen of Coruscant who were looking for you? Wow…all these leaders from different planets are complimenting you…you should feel very special. I've never spoken to the King or Queen of Coruscant. What are they like?

Well I have to start packing to go home. You should start packing too.

You said you think that Anakin's abilities might have to do with the Force? Oh yeah, the Jedi's power…..hmmmm…maybe. I did hear the news that the Jedi had accepted Anakin for training. He must have Jedi abilities if he they are allowing him to be trained. I don't really understand the Jedi ways either, but hey, if it makes him happy…..then I say, good for him!

I'm guessing that Qui-Gon could tell that you respected him. He seemed pretty smart to me. There is nothing you can do about it now anyway, Padme. Qui-Gon gave his life to help Naboo. Do not dwell on the past. You must be strong so that you can run this planet. Remember, you are still the elected Queen of Naboo.

Yes, girls are different. Don't worry about all of those things that you are "missing out on." I'm not normal either. Remember, I'm married and have a son. I don't really think we're missing out on things. In fact, I think it is those girls who are missing out on life. They don't know what it is like to have the responsibility and the experiences that we have had. You are doing fine.

Well, during this whole Naboo situation, Caleb and I have been apart….and we have not had the time to go on a nice romantic date. (Yes, we plan regular dates as a married couple to keep our romance alive). After this funeral is over, I'll approach him about this, and see if we can't have a romantic evening. I think that I had better bring up the subject, because he might think that I'm not in the mood for romance, given what all has happened here.

I don't know whether we'll be able to find Han either. I hope we can find him. Where can we even begin though…yes we can look at the slave records, but how do we get access to those? Do we march right up to those Hutts and demand that we see their records? They won't take us seriously.

In any measure, I will see you at the awards ceremony/parade.

Your best friend,

Sabe


	16. Note 16 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

and

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Sabe,

Well, I can tell you that it was a shock to me too. The last few months have just been this crazy, incredible whirlwind and I had no idea that it was all going to end up like this. When my adoptive father told me who my real father was, I didn't even believe him at first. I mean, I'm already Queen of Naboo, do I really need anymore titles?? I think one is plenty. You know, I'm actually glad that being Princess of Coruscant doesn't pull much weight there. When I finally become a Senator, I want it to be because I earned it, because my people wanted me there not because I'm the princess.

I understand why you need to leave, Sabe...but I'm going to miss you so much! I don't know what I'm going to do without you! I know I'll survive, somehow, and I know you need to be with your husband but that doesn't mean I'll miss you any less.

Your resignation has gotten me thinking about my own future lately. I was thinking that, someday, I'd really like to have a husband and a family of my own but I just don't see how I could ever be able to balance my public and personal lives. My people and their needs have always come first and unfortunately, I don't see myself ever really putting my own needs before theirs. I know exactly what you're going to say...that someday I'll meet the man of my dreams and want to marry him and all that...I doubt that'll ever happen though.

But anyways, back to you leaving me. If there's anything I can do to help you move, please, please let me know. I want to help so just let me help. And you'd better not leave without saying a proper goodbye. And I promise not to cry. Well, at least I'll try not to.

I wish we could write more often than once a year but I know that with everything going on in both our lives right now, that might be all we'll be able to manage. Just know that you've been the best friend I could ever ask for and I'm going to miss you so much. Be sure to tell your husband for me that he'd better care of you otherwise I'll have to hunt him down and hurt him.

Best of love and best wishes,

Your friend,

Padme

Sabe,

Yeah, I know. The kind of cute where you just want to run over and give him a great big hug, LOL. You're right, Anakin will have plenty of girls to worry about at the Temple.

I know; it does sound weird. And to tell the truth, it feels weird without Qui-Gon. I mean, I only knew him for a little while, yet he was always around, whether I was a handmaiden or a Queen. He always treated me the same; I wonder whether he really knew who I was and was just playing along. He made me miss my father a lot.

Daria and I played chess the other day…and she won. We talked for a little while about pretty petty things, but then she stopped me and said, "Krilien seems to think highly of you, so I'm willing to give friendship a chance. But I'm not going to sugarcoat this; I'm a touch person to be around a lot of the time; that's just the way I am. I've tried to change, but it's not easy. If you're willing to put up with me, I'll be a true friend. And I do have to warn you, I speak my mind." I told her that was fine with me. I'm still not sure what to make of what she said, but she was completely honest and straightforward with me and I appreciate it. I do sort of want to be her friend, and yet I'm not sure of what to do.

The parade was wonderful! Except for my shoes…are they yours or mine? I know your feet are a size smaller…but then again high-heels are high-heels…

Your going to have to get used to it Sabe. Guys will compliment you; married or not. Some of them have no ulterior motives; they just saw something they liked and commented on it. Others might try flirting; even if you are married.

Oh, I'm glad Caleb approves of me. He's a nice guy; a little on the sarcastic side, but I don't mind that. I saw him and Krilien talking; did they get along okay?

I know I'm soo relieved. Maybe I can relax for a few days after we get the restoration work done around here. Maybe Caleb, you, Krilien and I can do something fun, something that normal teens do. ^__^

I'm glad Anakin gets this chance too. But he's not allowed contact with me again. So we had to say good-bye, possibly for forever. I'm going to miss him in this weird way.

Were they? I guess they were. I can't imagine why they would want to talk with me.

Oh wait, Yabe just told me that we are scheduled to talk tomorrow morning. I hope nothing's wrong.

See you tomorrow,  
Padme

PS – Krilien was just by and asked if he could write something:

Hey Sabe! It's me. Just wanted to say hi and I really enjoyed meeting your husband. Um, I guess I'll go now since I don't have anything else to say…

Krilien

PPS-Sabe, it's Padme again. Do you know where my Black dress is? The one with the gold beading?


	17. Note 17 Sabe

Note 17

Padme,

Well little Anakin looked happy. I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe we'll see him sometime when he's older…he'll probably forget who we were, and we'll probably forget him….or at least we probably wouldn't be able to recognize each other….if it's a couple years or something.

Maybe Qui-Gon COULD tell that you were the queen. He was hard to read.

Well it sounds like you and Daria have a good base for a friendship. You'll have to tell me how things work out…..but from what she said to you….it sounds like she is jealous of you!

I think the shoes you had on were mine. That would explain why I couldn't find my shoes on the day of the parade.

Yes….but I don't like guys looking at me for my body. I would rather have them try to get to know me on the inside. Why are guys so judgmental on the female body? I'm not an object; I'm a person! I wish they wouldn't lust over us. I'm fortunate to be married to a guy that loves me….and doesn't lust over me.

Yes. Caleb likes Krilien a lot…and I think they have the makings to become close friends. They got along perfectly fine.

Yes. Maybe we can all do something fun. Do you have any suggestions?

Anakin's not allowed to come into contact with you again? That's sad….but I'm sure he'll get over it. Yes….I'm going to miss the kid too. After I got used to him, I found him to actually be interesting instead of annoying.

Well it's in the afternoon now. By now you should have met with the King and Queen of Coruscant. What did they say? I want to know!!!! I've never heard them speak before.

Your best friend,  
Sabe


	18. Note 18 Padme

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Sabe,

Whew! I just got home from a Senate meeting. It's been a long day.

Wow, that must have been fun. Wish I could've been there.

Mother says she has given up; but she is still dropping hints. I'm not sure if she's relieved about Yuro or doesn't want him around or if she wants to push us into making a serious decision.

Hmm, that is strange. I hope Caleb's not too upset. I've never heard of her, but if she's in top level politics or in security or several other places, there's no way I would've met her.

Really? I didn't know that. Oh, I wonder what it looks like! Tell Jar-Jar congratulations!

We're still going out. Yuro's really nice, although I haven't seen him much lately; he had to go off planet last month and just got back yesterday. We're going out tonight.

I know, isn't he? And the sad thing is most people aren't nice to him at all. Well, I like Mark. Oh, I met that girl he really likes. It's funny, he gets all weird around her too. She's a very attractive young woman, and seems friendly, but I think she only sees Mark as a friend. I told Channa and she said, "We'll have to fix that, won't we?" I hope Mark's prepared for the onslaught…

Channa and Cedric have been doing well. They're the type of people who really enjoy life. I do wonder how their kids will be; both of them are so energetic and mischievous…not to mention talkative…

Krilien's father died just last month. I haven't seen him because Daria told him that he was taking a vacation, somewhere quiet. I don't know where they went; she didn't tell anybody. I guess she really didn't want anybody to bother him. They'll be back tomorrow.

Well, you should think about it. It might be better to wait until you're older anyway.

Okay, yes I really, really like Yuro. I'll have to bring him over so you can meet him.

Veren is okay. I know him better now, but he still makes me a little nervous. Leilana is very happy. You can always tell when she is because then she is very quiet and smiles all the time. Veren seems happy too, although it's a little harder to tell.

No I didn't. I'm beginning to wonder if this wife and child exist!

LOL, it's just until I'm twenty. And she's more of a companion. Ella's nice, although a lot stricter than Relia was. I think she would do well in Intelligence or Security. Ella can have this authoritative presence and then she can turn around and seem so docile and meek. She's married, you know, so she only is with me during the day. Ella brought her daughter once; she was a very nice little girl.

Okay, Yuro. Yuro lives with his older sister, her husband and younger brother. They are moderately wealthy; I guess you would call them upper-middle class. His sister is Alrain. She's very nice and was so excited to meet me. Alrain's husband is Galen. He's rather serious type, and he made me a little nervous the first time, but now that I know him, he's not so bad. He's quiet (of course, Alrain is a bit talkative, so I don't see how he gets a word in edgewise. Galen doesn't seem to mind). The younger brother is Kiino. Kiino is only twelve and seems pretty normal. You know, he likes video games and hates school. That sort of thing.

Yuro likes the Jedi and Sith, like I told you and he also likes to draw. Um, let's see. We go a lot of places, usually outdoors because both Yuro and I prefer it. He's very friendly, probably more than a bit naïve. Yuro's going to start working with Galen next month in their business, which has something to do with computers, but I'm not sure.

I'm glad I'm the representative, although it has left me less time with my friends. But I'm kind of glad, because Ella doesn't have to work every day and she can spend time with her family. I'm thinking about letting her go, but I want to find out if anybody else would need her services. Ella's husband died right before she started working here, so I don't want to fire her without getting her another position.

Yeah, Jar-Jar's wedding was great.

I don't know! They've been gone almost a month. For all we know, he may have asked already. Cedric was talking about it the other day and it was a really fun conversation. Let's see if I can remember it.

It went something like this:

Cedric: I'll bet they come home married.

Mark: I don't think anybody's going to argue with you.

Leilana: Well, they might not. Daria's careful; she might want a long engagement.

Cedric: Long engagement! They've been seeing each other for almost three years now.

Yuro: Yeah, but they weren't engaged.

Cedric: That doesn't count?

Me: No.

Cedric: Geez.

Mark: Not everyone likes short engagements, Cedric. (stares at him)

Cedric: What?

Yuro: laughs

Channa: (whispers) Honey, you're being an idiot again.

Cedric: And that's bad?

Mark: Uh, Cedric…?

Everybody started laughing at that point. Then Cedric started to tease Mark about Nia, the girl he likes and then things went on from there. I wish you could be here; you'd add a lot to the conversation, I'm sure.

Well, I have to go get ready; Yuro will be here any minute. I can hardly wait! I haven't seen him for a while. I hope his trip went well. Tell Caleb and Jar-Jar that I think of them often and everybody sends their greetings. Mark would tell me to thank you for opening your home to him and to tell you that he had a wonderful time. I'll be seeing you in a week or so.

Padme


	19. Note 19 Sabe

Note 19

Padme,

It was a big shock for ALL of us to here that you were the daughter of the King and Queen of Coruscant. I understand that they have no official presence on Coruscant, and I'm glad that you will still be serving as Queen on Naboo. Your parents live on Naboo as well, and though they have royal blood form Coruscant. Weren't the King and Queen of Coruscant no longer the rulers of the planet when it became the capital of the Republic? Only a few people even know that Ruwee is the true descendant of the royal line on Coruscant. I'll tell you that NO ONE would have expected that. I wonder what little Anakin would think about that. It would be funny to see…but unfortunately he may never know.

So for your protection you were sent to live with your adoptive father? That's so strange. I just can't imagine that. You're the Princess of Coruscant (by blood, though like I said, no one on Coruscant today would recognize that status)…you…the person who has been my best friend for so many years.

I'm happy for you!!!!! Really I am!!!!

I miss talking to you everyday. Things are going well on for me. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put in a resignation for being one of your handmaidens. It has been a long time in coming. I will miss you and the other handmaidens, but I cannot continue right now. I would be glad to resume the service sometime in the future. I will be going back with my husband to his home planet, and I would like you to come to visit someday..

Yes. It's great to have friends that will always speak the truth. You always do too. Have you seen Daria or Krilien recently?

Yes, guys are hard to figure out sometimes…even the nice ones such as my husband.

I thought that what we did after the end of the Naboo Celebration was very nice. The trips to the Zoo and Gardens were also nice. That show that we saw was spectacular.

Krilien's note? It was very nice. I think he's a basically good guy. It was very thoughtful of him to say those things.

Since I'm going to be moving away, I won't get the chance to see you as much. What I think I'll do is write you every year. I would like to hear from you as well. So, I guess, until next year.

Your best friend,  
Sabe


	20. Note 20 Padme

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Sabe,

It's been interesting, to say the least. My real parents are so different from my adoptive ones.

I miss you a lot. You're not there to pull my hair or smirk or tease me. You're not there to yell at me and dare me to do stuff. And you're not there to talk to! That's what I miss most; I could tell you anything and now, when I have something to say, I can't just find you and tell you.

I'm hoping to visit sometime next week for a little while. I can't wait to see you and Caleb.

Krilien's been visiting, as has Daria. I'm still not sure what to make of her, but we've formed a bond. Not as close as you and I. I mean, we are such complete opposites in things, but we enjoy each other's company.

Krilien on the other had has been quite busy. His father decided that it was time Krilien took on more responsibility and so he's been working. I think Mr. Al-Raab is a little hard on his son; he's only fifteen. Oh well, Krilien is still pretty cheerful most of the time…though I've seen him get stressed out more than once.

I'm taking a little vacation to get to know my real parents. My real parents (I call them Mother and Father; I don't think I'll ever be able to call them Mama and Papa), have been taking me everywhere: theater, opera, parties. Ugh. I thought it was bad when I was just Queen of Naboo. Mother is hoping I'll make a good match; in fact, I think she's hoping that Krilien and I will agree to marry. I'm not so sure about that; it's been much more interesting to play match-maker between him and Daria. (Yes, I've gotten over the crush stage)

I really do want to see Anakin again. But I know that I cannot. He is being trained as a Jedi.

Well, I should go. I'm exhausted and I promised Daria and some other girls that we would go shopping tomorrow. ^__^ See you next week, hopefully.

Missing you extremely,  
Padme


	21. Note 21 Sabe

Two years later:

Note 21

Padme,  
So what's happened in the past couple of years?

Nothing too exciting has happened since the last time I wrote you. I do want to tell you that I've heard so far the peace between the Gungans and us has remained. Is that true? Jar Jar's still his clumsy self.

Well we're both now 16. Doesn't that seem so weird? It's hard to imagine that just 2 years ago we had to deal with the invasion.

Palpatine's been a good Supreme Chancellor so far, don't you think? Nothing has threatened the Republic since he took over the Senate.

I bet you do get spectacular views at night…but I am glad to be living with my husband.

I miss you a lot too. I miss our talks and our advice that we used to give each other.

Caleb and I are glad that you are able to visit us monthly. We always enjoy your visits so much!

You're over your crush on Krilien? Do you have the hots for any other guy? Come on….you're still the Queen of Naboo. You must have seen at least one guy that you were attracted to. I want to hear all about it! (As always)

I'm glad that you and Daria are getting along. So are Daria and Krilien still seeing each other or what? You TRULY do not mind if they go out? Are you telling me the truth?

Yes, I can sympathize with Krilien. So his parents thought he's been too lazy and thought that he should get a job because his father had a job starting when he was 15. Didn't you also say that his parents are pressuring him to be the top of his class all throughout the Republic? Poor Krilien. That's a lot of pressure to put on someone. I can't blame Krilien for getting stressed out in that kind of situation. I would be stressed out too.

LOL. Padme….I feel sorry for you having to go to all those places. Theaters, operas, parties…they would be so boring. How do you stand it?

You mean you are looking for Anakin in the crowds at Naboo? What is with you, Padme?????? I mean he is just a little boy. Yes, I know he destroyed the Control Ship…but you seem to have too deep feelings for him or something. I mean…maybe a couple months after the invasion that would have been normal to think of him and to search the crowds for him…..but 2 years after?? Honestly, you must try not to think of him. It isn't good for you. I don't know how he could have meant so much to you that you have been scanning the crowds for him….on such a huge planet!!!!!!! Now that would be normal behavior if you had had a CRUSH on him…..but you didn't, right? You didn't have a crush on a 9 year-old boy did you?

I appreciated the trip that we took together to Coruscant. Yes….I do like to go shopping with you on Coruscant….but Caleb doesn't like it…he gets bored….so I'll have to go without him from now on.

Well I'll see you later.

Your best friend always and forever,  
Sabe


	22. Note 22 Padme

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Note 22

Sabe,

I'm on vacation again with my parents. We're visiting the mountains right now. It's literally the only place on Coruscant that is not covered in city. The snow is beautiful. Krilien, Daria, and a couple others (I'll tell you about them later) are here with our parents. I learned to ski…it's much harder than I thought it would be!

Mother has been thinking about maybe sending me to another etiquette school; just to have something to do. (As if I don't have enough to do as Queen of Naboo). I've managed to convince her not to send me, but she did insist on music, embroidery and language lessons.

The music isn't so bad. Actually, I've been waiting to learn for a while since all my new friends have some sort of musical talent. Embroidery isn't so bad either, but language…! I feel hopeless! Vocabulary's not so bad…it's just the grammar I don't understand.

We had my sixteenth birthday party; I wish you could've come. It would've been more fun. It was actually kind of enjoyable. I went to a wedding a couple weeks ago. It was beautiful, but it was an evening wedding and I was feeling quite depressed at the time. (I'll tell you why later).

As for my new friends, they are Leilana, Channa, and Derik. At least, I thought Derik was my friend. But he's been ignoring me lately and hurting my feelings. I want to hit him so bad. He slighted me badly at the wedding. Every time I tried to talk to him, he walked away or talked to somebody else. And he waited till I was in earshot to ask another girl to dance. He asked Channa when she was standing next to me. I thought that she would tell him off, she looked so mad.

I don't have a crush on him; I know that much. But we were friends and we had a lot of fun. Then all of the sudden, it's like I don't exist. I've been trying to figure out if I did something or said something wrong. I just can't figure it out! Daria said that he's a jerk anyway and to ignore him. But still it hurts.

Leilana is the daughter of Senator of Ryloth. She's Twi'lek and very pretty. She and Daria have been friends since they were thirteen, and Daria introduced me. Leilana's very sweet and quiet, but if you make her mad, she gets mad! And she can be incredibly stubborn.

Channa is the daughter of a businessman here on Coruscant. Mother doesn't like me being with her, because her family is basically "common". Frankly, I don't care. Channa is spunky and a lot of fun. She has a boyfriend, but I have yet to meet him. She's human, with dark brown hair and gray eyes.

Yeah, Krilien's been stressed. One day, when Daria and I were visiting, he came in and asked if we could just go somewhere, anywhere. I think he and his father argued. They've been doing that a lot. He seems to be spending more time over her than at home. It worries me.

Oh, and did you hear that Krilien's mom died? It was in a landspeeder accident. Her driver lost control and another speeder collided with them. Krilien was with her and he had to sty in the Hospital for a while. His mom died almost instantly. I've never seen him so lost or sad. I don't know what to tell him.

He seems better now; I mean it happened a couple months ago. But still…Daria's been helping. She lost her mother too, so she knows what he's going through.

Yes, I have given up on Krilien, Leilana, Channa, and I are trying to get him with Daria. It's great fun! Krilien is sooo oblivious, so that part is easy. But Daria is much shrewder, so we have to be careful.

Um, any guys? Well, don't tell anybody, but the Corellian Senator has a very good-looking son. I've been trying to get up the courage to go and talk to him. (And get this Sabe: he's not a blond. Probably the first brunette I've fallen for).

Don't laugh Sabe. Sometimes it can be fun…but most of the time I can't understand a word in the opera and the parties are mostly politic functions. Though I do love to dance…

Palpatine has also been a frequent visitor. I think he's doing a good job, and so does father.

Oh goodness, Anakin. I totally have not thought of him for months. Yeah, I guess that was kind of weird for me, but it got to be a habit and I would start looking before I realized what I was doing. I hope the kid's okay. He'd be what, eleven now?

I hope you and Caleb can come visit. Everyone wants to meet you both. Actually, they are here right now and Channa is giving me a look, so I'd better go.

Hope to hear form you soon,  
Padme

PS – Everyone wanted to write their own note.

Hi! It's Krilien. How's Caleb doing? You guys need to come see us and soon! Say hi to Caleb for me.

This is Daria (remember me?). Hope you guys are doing well.

Hi! I'm Channa and I just wanted to say hi. I hope I can meet you some day! Padme talks about you all the time (don't worry, it's all good stuff

Padme talks about you all the time (don't worry, it's all good stuff ^__^)

I'm Leilana. I would like to meet you very much, but I would prefer to go to Naboo. From what Padme says, it's lovely. Um, I'm not really sure what to say here. Um, bye, I guess.

Padme again. I've got to go; Mother says I have to meet somebody and then we are going sledding. (Yay!) I'll try and call you on the Holonet for a few minutes (or hours the way we talk). Bye.


	23. Note 23 Sabe

Note 23 (year 3 after the invasion)

One year leater:

Padme,

You learned to ski??????? I know that was last year. What have you been up to this past year. It sounds like you've made a lot of new and different friends. You've changed…but then so have I.

Next year will be election year for you on Naboo. Are you going to run again for Queen?

Let me know if your mother sent you to the etiquette school or not. I feel so sorry for you. LOL.

What kind of music are you taking? And language lessons? What languages are you learning?

I like grammar but am not so good at vocabulary unless I study it for a long time.

Whose wedding did you attend?

This Derik guy sounds like a jerk!!!!! Are you sure you never had a crush on him? You seemed pretty upset that he slighted you. I don't know how close you to were, but he does sound like a jerk. Of course, it could be a misunderstanding. Maybe he "slighted" you because he has a crush on you and doesn't want to let you know it. Maybe he gets embarrassed whenever he sees you. Have you talked with him? Just because you don't have a crush on him doesn't mean that he doesn't have a crush on YOU.

Sounds like you have much more sophisticated friends now than you ever had before. It sounds like you enjoy your friends. I'm very glad.

Jar Jar has contacted me recently. I told him I'm doing well.. He wants to see "Skywalkie." I told him it was impossible to see Anakin, and he got upset.

Have you had a boyfriend yet?

How's Krilien doing? No, I hadn't heard that Krilien's mom had died. That's very sad. I hope he is handling it well….and his poor father.

Krilien's dad had to sty in the Hospital for a while. His mom died almost instantly. I've never seen him so lost or sad. I don't know what to tell him. Daria lost her mother too? How did that happen?

How is your matchmaking going?

Have you gotten the courage to talk to the Corellian Senator's son yet? I hope so. You're 17 now. I can't believe you actually like someone that doesn't have blond hair!!!! Does he have blue eyes, or are they another color? What's his name?

You've always liked to dance!!! Remember all the fun dances we went to together on Naboo.

Did you hear that Palpatine plans on having a tighter defense in the Republic? I heard that he had a plan to instate a greater Navy and greater training for the Navy….and other trained officers to insure protection. That's a wise move on his part.

I'm sure little Anakin is okay. He's 12 now….almost a teenager.

Well what's gone one in the past year? Nothing too overly exciting here.

I hope you have a great year!!!

Your best friend Sabe

Now to answer your friends notes:

Thank you all for writing me. I'm glad that you recognize me into your friendship circle.

Krilien,  
Caleb is doing well thank you. We were glad that you were able to stay at our house…and we were glad to stay with you too. I was sorry to hear about your mother. I hope you're all right.

Daria,  
Yes. I remember you greatly. We are doing well, thank you. I hope you're doing well too.

Channa,  
I was very glad to meet you. Padme talks about me all the time? Really?

Leilana,  
I hope you liked Naboo very much. Your home on Coruscant is very nice.


	24. Note 24 Padme

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Sabe,

It seems like forever since we talked! Yeah, I learned to ski…last year. I've probably forgotten how now, LOL.

Yes, I will be running for re-election as the elected Queen of Naboo.

No she didn't. She decided that I would have a better chance of meeting a "prospective husband" here.

I wanted to take violin (Krilien and Leilana play it), but the teacher suggested something easier. So I'm playing piano. I'm doing pretty well, if I say so myself.

I was learning Native Chandrilian as well as Native Corellian. It's tough.

The wedding was for Chandra E'llees and Xeric Naughts. Chandra is a senator's daughter and Xeric was the son of some noble from the Empress Teta system I think.

Yeah, I knew. Palpatine told us, but I have yet to meet her. I hope they won't have too much publicity; it can be annoying.

It turns out he did have a crush on me, then, since I didn't respond or something, he felt slighted. He still doesn't talk to me, even though I see him a lot. I don't know Sabe, it still hurts. We used to be great friends and we would talk and have fun. Now it's "Padme-doesn't-exist". I tried to talk to him again, and he did talk for a little while; but it's not the same. It doesn't bother me that much anymore though.

Poor Jar-Jar. Tell him I think of him too and would like very much to see him.

LOL, No, no boyfriend yet. To tell the truth, I'd rather put that off for as long as possible. I'm scared to death that the moment I show interest in a guy, my mother will pounce on the opportunity.

Krilien's doing fine. I think he's adjusted to a busy life; he's taken a bit more of a workload this year. He'll be finishing school this year and then going full time.

I don't know, Sabe, but it seems wrong. Krilien's my age, and yet his dad is forcing him to grow up so fast. He looked really tired last night too. I'm getting worried about him.

Daria lost her mother when se was seven I think. But that's all she's told me. She stays pretty closed up. I think the only person who really, really knows her is Leilana.

Boy, matchmaking is hard! Channa has a natural flair for it. I hope she hasn't decided I need a boyfriend! LOL.

The Corellian Senator's son is Cedric Wils. And it turned out he was Channa's boyfriend. I felt a little stupid. Yes, he has blue eyes (you knew, didn't you?) Cedric's really nice. He's always smiling and cracking jokes, and he can talk a mile a minute, let me tell you. It does get on my nerves sometimes. It's funny; when he gets annoying, Channa just hits him on the arm or pulls his hair, then says, "You've used up your word count honey. Let someone else have a turn."

I think Palpatine's idea was good too. He's been doing a really good job. I'm just glad things are a little more peaceful now.

I think Leilana has a crush. She keeps spacing out and sighing and she blushes easily. I don't know who it's on, but we'll figure it out (meaning Channa will wheedle it out somehow).

Oh, and mother decided I needed a companion to sort of "chaperone" what I do when not at home. Her name's Relia and she's the youngest daughter of some Alderaanian noble. She's in her mid-twenties and she's a lot of fun! Relia is fun enough to not be over-bearing and strict enough to keep us out of too much trouble. (Like prank calls…remember our prank calls? ^__^)

Krilien and Daria are here; they offered to escort me to another one of these balls. Who knows? Tonight may be the night I meet someone special.

Give my love to the other handmaidens and to Caleb. Krilien sends his greetings and well-wishes. I hope that you can visit next month; it would be a lot of fun to see you again.

Your bestest friend,  
Padme


	25. Note 25 Sabe

Note 25 (Four years after the invasion of Naboo)

One year later:

Padme,

Well another year went by and we're all 18 now. I'm sure you haven't forgotten how to ski completely. Have you learned anything interesting in this past year?

I hear that you won the election to be Queen of Naboo for a second term. Congratulations!

I feel so sorry for you. I know exactly what it's like to have your mother being your matchmaker. I'm fortunate that my mother did a good job of picking out a guy for me. I know that most people are not that lucky. I have heard a lot of horror stories where arranged marriages failed horribly, and neither person was happy. Let me know if your mother starts arranging meetings for you to meet guys. Those are the worst….the meetings.

By the way, what does your mother think of Caleb and me? I can't believe that our last visit was the first time that we met your real parents.

You're learning to play the piano. I heard you play for us, and I must say…..you are very talented. My husband plays the piano too, and you know what he said? He said, "No one's allowed to be better than me." He said that in a joking way. He was very impressed with your playing, and so was I.

Now why did you choose to learn Native Corellian…..may I ask? Was it because of that senator's son? LOL, you know I'm only joking with you. Wow. Native Chandrilian and Native Corellian are two of the hardest languages that exist. I hope you're doing well with them.

Oh……so he did have a crush on you! I thought so!!!!! I'm sorry that he slighted you, but I am glad that your friendship is being repaired. I know that it will probably never be up to the level of friendship that it once had been, but at least you two are talking now. I'm glad it doesn't bother you so much anymore.

Jar-Jar was glad to hear that you were thinking of him. He wants me to tell you that he's going to get married to a female Gungan next month, and he wanted you to go. I'll tell you more about it when I visit with you next week. He's really excited about it!!!!

Now I know that the boyfriend/no boyfriend status can change quickly with people our age….so have you had ANY boyfriends yet? I would think that you would want to start looking for guys…..before your mother decides that she needs to look for them for you. I mean you are 18…I'm sure she's going to start looking for guys for you if you don't find one first. Your mother would probably make a big deal out of your first boyfriend, but you have no choice. Either you initiate a relationship, or she's going to initiate one for you. She'll make a big deal about it either way. My advice to you is to start looking and find one before she finds one for you.

Let me know how Krilien's doing. I hope he's not too stressed. You didn't say how things were going between him and Daria. So are they a couple yet or not?

Maybe Daria will eventually open up and start talking about her past. I hope that she does…because I know it's not good to hold it all in.

If you haven't found a boyfriend yet, and neither has your mother, I bet you anything that Channa will find one. You would do best if you found a guy by yourself.

So that Corellian Senator's son is Cedric Wils, huh? I know how stupid it can make you feel to like someone that has an interest in someone else. It happened to me several times before I was married. I had a feeling he had blue eyes. I knew you too well to know that you would give up both blond hair and blue eyes all at once. What do you think is going to happen if you have a son that doesn't have blond hair or blue eyes? What would you want your children to look like? Would you want them to look like you, or your husband, or neither? Or would it depend on what their father looked like, LOL? Would you want your children to be good looking by your standards? I used to do a lot of that kind of thinking when I was younger….and sometimes I still wonder what Han looks like….if he is still alive. I know that he had brown hair….it wasn't dark brown…I guess it was just a normal shade of brown, and he had brown eyes. I wonder if I would even recognize him now. Let's see, he was a little younger than one year old when he was kidnapped, which would make him five years old right now. I still cry on his birthday, and on the anniversaries of his kidnapping. Do you think that is bad…that I'm making too big of a deal about it and should not be thinking of him?

Yes, I agree. Palpatine has held the Republic together. Have you heard if the Jedi have located the Sith master yet? Have they found any leads? I heard about a small uprising on one of the planets, but Palpatine handled the situation well and there have been no more problems with the Trade Federation. He is a very good leader; I'm glad he was elected.

So Leilana has a crush? Have you found out who it is yet? I want to know!!!!! (You know me too well when it comes to other people's relationships….how I have to know every little detail J)

I'm glad that my mother didn't have a chaperone…..they can be very annoying. How do you like her now that she has been chaperoning you for a year now? Oh so she's from Alderaan? Hey wasn't that other guy that was nominated to succeed Valorum from Alderaan too? Did he support Naboo? I can't remember.

You're meeting some interesting people.

Of course I remember our prank calls. You know I could never forget the fun we had with them!! I wonder if Palpatine ever found out it was us that called him those couple of times. I really felt uncomfortable prank calling him….just because he seemed to be the type of person that gets angered fairly easily. Have you done any prank calling recently?

Oh!!!! You're going to big balls now? I'm sure there were a lot of guys there. Have you ever met any nice guys at them? Did you meet that "Special Someone?"

Your best friend,  
Sabe


	26. Note 26 Padme

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Sabe,

Wow, this year seemed really short, now that I think about it! It's funny how time can go by real fast.

Well, there's so much to say. I had my 18th birthday party and I swear Mother invited at least half of Coruscant. Still I had fun dancing the night away.

I've asked her several times to let me do my own choosing and I've made it clear that I am not interested in guys right now (okay, so that's not entirely true, but I had to get a point across)

I think she liked you both, though she didn't really say. My father especially liked Caleb.

Really? Thanks! I wasn't sure how good I was. I've been practicing a lot. I love music and I'm so glad I can play now.

No, that was what my Mother said I should learn. Apparently, in "good" society, those are the two most common tongues besides Basic and Native Alderaanian.

All right, tell him I'll be there! Wow, I can't believe Jar-Jar's getting married!

Okay, I have gone on a few dates. But, I don't know Sabe, I just am not really interested in most guys. Most of them seem so shallow, and the ones that are interesting are married, engaged or otherwise attached.

You're right about Channa. She introduced me to this guy. Yuro. She even got a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. I guess I sorta like him. He's kinda shy, but a real sweetheart. Yuro laughs a lot. I think he's a native Coruscantan, but I'm not sure. We've been hanging out together, but I'm not really sure if he really counts as a boyfriend.

I've made a new friend. ^__^ His name is Mark, and he's an aide for Cedric's father. He's really nice too…but hopelessly in love with someone else (so don't get any ideas; Channa wants us to play matchmaker for him too). Mark's funny and we get along, at least when my Mother's not there. I guess she considers Mark beneath us and although she's polite, there's still an undercurrent of feeling. He always gets really nervous when Mother is around; he starts stuttering and knocks things over. I try not to have him over too often. He and Cedric are sort of friends, but since Mark works for Cedric's dad, they have a more formal relationship I guess.

Oh, I have to tell you! Cedric proposed to Channa and they're going to get married in about seven months! Can you believe it?! Channa is so happy, and Cedric keeps going around with this big doofy grin…just a minute.

Okay, just to tell you, everybody's here right now, and Cedric was reading over my shoulder and told me to tell you "that I don't have a big doofy grin." LOL, he's trying to glare right now; but it's not working.

Krilien is now head of his father's business. His father just seemed to shut down after Krilien's mother died. It's like he's fading away. It's all really hard on Krilien; I think he's lost weight and sleep to stress. But he still holds up and smiles. I've only heard him complain once.

As for Daria, I don't think she'll ever really open up. But she's not as guarded as she once was.

I don't know what I would want my children to look like. I think I'd rather have them have blond hair, but I wouldn't mind them having brown eyes. Green eyes are always very pretty.

No, Sabe. He was your son; you have every right to mourn him. But maybe you could adopt a child; maybe as a way to move on? It might be good for you and Caleb. But you shouldn't forget him.

Yeah, I heard about that too. I've been reading a lot about Jedi and Sith lately, mostly because Yuro is really interested in it (okay, so maybe I do like him a little bit…)

Oh yeah! Channa wheedled it out of her soon enough. She likes this guy who works with Palace security. He's good-looking, especially when he smiles and I think he has a nice laugh. But he doesn't seem to do much of either. Almost every time I see him, he's got a rather grim look on his face. He seems to be a few years older…and what was his name? Veren. That's it. Anyway, he's really the grim, silent type, but he loosens up around Leilena (I even caught him blushing the other day ^__^) I don't know that well yet, but they seem to be getting along just fine.

Relia is getting married! To some Prince; I can't remember his name. I'm going to miss her; she was like the big sister I never had. But I guess it's about time for her to get married; she's almost twenty-eight now. She left yesterday to go to her new apartments. The wedding is in a week.

I've got a new chaperone. Her name is Ellan. I'm not sure what to make of her yet; she looks so dainty and fragile…

Sorry, I had to go for a minute. I take back what I said about Ellan. Cedric tried to play one of his jokes on her and she gave him a death glare to rival all death glares. Suddenly, I'm feeling slightly nervous about all this…

Sabe, you cannot be around Cedric and Channa and not do prank calls. He loves to irritate Veren to. Actually, Daria does most of the calling. She can change her voice so well. Yuro said he wants to try, but he usually comes up with the jokes we do.  
I don't know Sabe. Maybe Yuro is the special Someone. I really like him, but I'm kinda confused right now. I think I'm in more of a crush stage. He has a really cute smile (sorry, he just looked over at me and smiled and I just had to say that) Oh my word, what am I writing! AHH! This doesn't sound like me at all!

Yeah, in fact, I've had word from the Planetary Council. Naboo has accepted my proposal to act as their Secondary Representative in the Senate, but I must wait 4 more years until I can be Senator of Naboo. So I'll be coming to see you more often. ^__^ In the mean time, I will continue to serve as the elected Queen of Naboo.

Well, I have to go. The only ones here are Yuro and Mark, who just walked in. I need to talk to Mark about some things. I'll catch you at Jar-Jar's wedding, okay?

Padme

PS – Silly me, I knew there was something I would forget. You asked about Krilien and Daria. They are a couple, although I think it's been difficult on them the past few months. I think Krilien's the reason she's softened up a bit. Cedric told me that Krilien was definitely thinking about marriage, but not for a year or so. I hope Daria says yes.


	27. Note 27 Sabe

Note 27

(Five years after the invasion of Naboo)

One year later:

Padme,

These years do seem to go fast. Another one has passed and we're now 19!!!

I'm glad you had a good 18th birthday party. I had one too, but it wasn't planned. All the other handmaidens decided to throw me a surprise party. It was neat.

Now that you're 19…I bet your mother is more worried about you finding a man than she ever has been. Did she listen to you when you told her you wanted to do your own choosing, or is she searching for a "perfect" man for you?

You know something? I just met Caleb's sister yesterday…he never mentioned her to me before…I guess they have something between them that Caleb would rather not talk about…something from their past. Well his sister's name is Ashka. It's kind of funny…they're twins but you can't tell. Ashka has red hair and brownish eyes. She's pretty tall, but there is something about her that just bothers me. I'm not exactly sure what it is. She just all of a sudden dropped by yesterday, and I had no idea who she was until Caleb told me. I know that he wasn't too pleased with her coming, and he actually got kind of annoyed. She only stayed for like 10 minutes, and she and my husband talked in a private room out of our hearing range. When they came out of the room, she left, and he was mad. I've never seen him that mad before. He said it had something to do with money, but he wouldn't say any more about it. I asked him what Ashka did for a living. He said that she's very secretive, but that he thinks she has some kind of Republic position in the government.

Yes, you are very good at playing the piano. I really like it when I get to hear you play. Caleb had fun playing with you the one time you came over.

Have you heard the news? Jar-Jar now has a baby Gungan. It's really cute. I don't think he named it yet…I'm not even sure if it is male or female. Maybe you've heard of it by now.

Oh, so you HAVE gone out on a few dates!!! Good!!!!

Oh….Yuro???? So what's the story with him now? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend yet? Channa picked out a blond hair blue eyed man for you; I'm impressed. It DOES sound like you have some feelings for him. You must tell me how your relationship is working out! He sounds like he is a very good match for you…but only you would know that. From what you've said of him, I approve of him as my best friend's first boyfriend J

I was glad that you brought your new friend Mark here. He IS very funny. He's one of the funniest people I've ever met….but the good thing is he doesn't try too hard, or at least he doesn't look like he tries to be funny.

Ah, who cares what your mother thinks? He's your friend and that's all that matters.

Tell him not to worry so much around your mother. I'm sure that as long as he has a girl that he is seeing, your mother won't consider him too much of a threat.

Cedric proposed to Channa?????? That's wonderful news! By now they have been married for 3 or 4 months. How are they getting along now that they're married? Aw, how cute. Cedric has a big doofy grin. I'm very happy for them both.

Krilien's the head of his father's business now? How is it working out? I hope his father recovers from his wife's death soon. He must have taken her death very hard. Poor Krilien. Make sure he doesn't get too stressed.

I'm glad Daria is opening up little by little.

Isn't it fun to dream about the future? You still get to dream about what your future husband and kids get to look like. Have fun with it. How many kids do you want, what would you name them…that kind of thing. Plan out your wedding…..it's a lot of fun to do, don't you think?

I don't think Caleb and I are ready to adopt a child or anything. Something happened and now we don't have as much money as we used to….it's tight around here.

Oh…so you've been taking on Yuro's interests in the Jedi and the Sith…YOU DO LIKE HIM!!!!

Veren…..Leilena likes a security guy? Aw, that's so cute. Even grim, silent people are interesting. They do have a sense of humor; it just may take longer to find it. You will let me know if something happens between them, won't you?

Relia got married to a prince? How was the wedding? So she was 28…hmmm. Your mother got you ANOTHER chaperone. When will she think you're old enough to not have a chaperone? I mean you ARE 19….next year you'll be 20!!!!

Oh so what is this Ellan girl like. You only had a tiny bit of experience with her in the last letter. Is she nice? It's evident that she doesn't like Cedric's jokes…..but maybe she was just nervous. I'm really curious to find out how things go.

I'm glad you haven't finished with your prank calls!!!! You sound like you're having a lot of fun!!

You're thinking Yuro is that special Someone…well what do you think of him now, a year later. I'm glad you really like him. Have you met his family? What are his interests and hobbies? What does he like to do? Where does he work?

What did you think of Jar-Jar's wedding? I thought it was really cute.

Oh good!!!!! Krilien and Daria are a couple!!!!! Finally! So Krilien was thinking about marriage….is he still considering it? Has he proposed yet?

Well I'll talk to you later.

Your best friend,  
Sabe


	28. Note 28 Padme

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Sabe,

Whew! I just got home from a Senate meeting. It's been a long day.

Wow, that must have been fun. Wish I could've been there.

Mother says she has given up; but she is still dropping hints. I'm not sure if she's relieved about Yuro or doesn't want him around or if she wants to push us into making a serious decision.

Hmm, that is strange. I hope Caleb's not too upset. I've never heard of her, but if she's in top level politics or in security or several other places, there's no way I would've met her.

Really? I didn't know that. Oh, I wonder what it looks like! Tell Jar-Jar congratulations!

We're still going out. Yuro's really nice, although I haven't seen him much lately; he had to go off planet last month and just got back yesterday. We're going out tonight.

I know, isn't he? And the sad thing is most people aren't nice to him at all. Well, I like Mark. Oh, I met that girl he really likes. It's funny, he gets all weird around her too. She's a very attractive young woman, and seems friendly, but I think she only sees Mark as a friend. I told Channa and she said, "We'll have to fix that, won't we?" I hope Mark's prepared for the onslaught…

Channa and Cedric have been doing well. They're the type of people who really enjoy life. I do wonder how their kids will be; both of them are so energetic and mischievous…not to mention talkative…

Krilien's father died just last month. I haven't seen him because Daria told him that he was taking a vacation, somewhere quiet. I don't know where they went; she didn't tell anybody. I guess she really didn't want anybody to bother him. They'll be back tomorrow.

Well, you should think about it. It might be better to wait until you're older anyway.

Okay, yes I really, really like Yuro. I'll have to bring him over so you can meet him.

Veren is okay. I know him better now, but he still makes me a little nervous. Leilana is very happy. You can always tell when she is because then she is very quiet and smiles all the time. Veren seems happy too, although it's a little harder to tell.

No I didn't. I'm beginning to wonder if this wife and child exist!

LOL, it's just until I'm twenty. And she's more of a companion. Ella's nice, although a lot stricter than Relia was. I think she would do well in Intelligence or Security. Ella can have this authoritative presence and then she can turn around and seem so docile and meek. She's married, you know, so she only is with me during the day. Ella brought her daughter once; she was a very nice little girl.

Okay, Yuro. Yuro lives with his older sister, her husband and younger brother. They are moderately wealthy; I guess you would call them upper-middle class. His sister is Alrain. She's very nice and was so excited to meet me. Alrain's husband is Galen. He's rather serious type, and he made me a little nervous the first time, but now that I know him, he's not so bad. He's quiet (of course, Alrain is a bit talkative, so I don't see how he gets a word in edgewise. Galen doesn't seem to mind). The younger brother is Kiino. Kiino is only twelve and seems pretty normal. You know, he likes video games and hates school. That sort of thing.

Yuro likes the Jedi and Sith, like I told you and he also likes to draw. Um, let's see. We go a lot of places, usually outdoors because both Yuro and I prefer it. He's very friendly, probably more than a bit naïve. Yuro's going to start working with Galen next month in their business, which has something to do with computers, but I'm not sure.

I'm glad I'm the representative, although it has left me less time with my friends. But I'm kind of glad, because Ella doesn't have to work every day and she can spend time with her family. I'm thinking about letting her go, but I want to find out if anybody else would need her services. Ella's husband died right before she started working here, so I don't want to fire her without getting her another position.

Yeah, Jar-Jar's wedding was great.

I don't know! They've been gone almost a month. For all we know, he may have asked already. Cedric was talking about it the other day and it was a really fun conversation. Let's see if I can remember it.

It went something like this:

Cedric: I'll bet they come home married.

Mark: I don't think anybody's going to argue with you.

Leilana: Well, they might not. Daria's careful; she might want a long engagement.

Cedric: Long engagement! They've been seeing each other for almost three years now.

Yuro: Yeah, but they weren't engaged.

Cedric: That doesn't count?

Me: No.

Cedric: Geez.

Mark: Not everyone likes short engagements, Cedric. (stares at him)

Cedric: What?

Yuro: laughs

Channa: (whispers) Honey, you're being an idiot again.

Cedric: And that's bad?

Mark: Uh, Cedric…?

Everybody started laughing at that point. Then Cedric started to tease Mark about Nia, the girl he likes and then things went on from there. I wish you could be here; you'd add a lot to the conversation, I'm sure.

Well, I have to go get ready; Yuro will be here any minute. I can hardly wait! I haven't seen him for a while. I hope his trip went well. Tell Caleb and Jar-Jar that I think of them often and everybody sends their greetings. Mark would tell me to thank you for opening your home to him and to tell you that he had a wonderful time. I'll be seeing you in a week or so.

Padme


	29. Note 29 Sabe

(Six years after the invasion of Naboo)

One year later:

Note 29

Padme,

How are things coming in the Senate? We're all 20 now!!!!! Isn't that awesome!

You know, it's been 6 years since the Naboo Invasion. It hardly seems like it!

Well how are things with you and Yuro? Are you two still going out, are you engaged, what's the story?

Well I just found out that Ashka has been married to a guy named Joseph Zam. Caleb and I were invited to the wedding, even though we don't really like her. We went. Everyone there treated us very coldly…did I tell you that Caleb's parents were dead? They died a year after I married him. I don't think I told you about it because of the Naboo Invasion and the fact that you didn't even know that I was married until when we were fighting in the palace. He REALLY doesn't like her. I'm tempted to ask him what it was that she did, but I know he wouldn't talk about it.

Jar-Jar showed his child to you. What do you think of it?

I hope Yuro doesn't have to work too much….because I know that separation in a relationship can be really hard.

Aw. Most people aren't nice to Mark? If I see anyone making fun of him I'll slap them. I hate it when I see people put others down. It makes me sick. So has Channa fixed him up with his girl yet?

Krilien's father died last month? Tell him that I am very sorry for his loss. I'll go make him a card now.

It was great to meet Yuro!!! After holding a nice conversation with him, he has my approval. I hope that you two get married!!!!!!!

So ARE Veren and Leilana together or not?

Okay, so it's just until you're 20? That's good. Ella's husband died? It seems like everyone is losing relatives around you. Have you seen Relia since she was married? What is Ella's daughter's name? How old is she? Have you found a job for Ella yet? You can't put her out on the streets.

It sounds like Yuro has a very nice family.

You said Yuro likes to draw. What has he drawn? Oh…..that's so cute….I hope you two will get married. What am I saying? I don't even know if you're engaged yet.

They were gone for almost a month!!!!! So did they get married. (I'm talking about Krilien and Daria). So DID they get engaged….are they married now…..what's going on?

The conversation you wrote down regarding them was hilarious. Your friends on Coruscant sure are interesting and funny!

I hope to see you soon.

Your best friend,

Sabe


	30. Note 30 Padme

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Sabe,

Wow, I'm an adult now (at least legally). I got my own apartments in the Palace. I think my parents wanted me to stay, but I really needed my own place. At least Mark won't be nervous when he comes over anymore. ^__^

Yeah, he put that plan before the Senate. I looked it over and it seems sound, for the most part. Anyway, it passed. (I have access to the documents that are being discussed)

Yuro and I have been doing well. I think he's been having trouble with another company or something, but he hasn't talked about it much. Just thinks. I know he'll talk to me when he's ready.

Yuro's sister, Alrain is pregnant! You should've seen everyone's faces when they found out.

That must have been awkward. I hate situations like that.

To tell the truth, baby Gungans are odd-looking. It was sort of cute. What did you think?

Well, Mark and Nia have had a rocky time of it. He finally got up the nerve to talk to her and ask her out and she thought he was joking. I felt so bad for him. They are in love now, but there are some problems with her family or something. Nia's been looking rather worried. As for Mark, he can hardly believe that he finally got her.

That will be good, Sabe. I know he'll appreciate it. Krilien's been doing better now and I'm glad.

LOL, Yuro will be very relieved to have your approval. As for us getting engaged; I don't think we're ready for that step yet. But who knows?

Yup, Leilana and Veren are officially a couple (took him long enough to ask her out). Cedric has been teasing Veren mercilessly.

LOL, no, just Krilien and Ella. I got Ella a job in Security here; an office/supervising job. She's doing well at it, but I always had a feeling she would be good at it. She was married terribly young, at fourteen. Her daughter is Macy; she's a very nice little girl. Ella tells me she takes after her father.

Relia and her husband visited us yesterday. She looks wonderful! I think Relia is very happy. She promised to write often.

Oh, Yuro draws lots of things. Sometimes he'll just carry his sketchbook around and draw whatever catches his eye. He's pretty good; I've tried to do some, but apparently, it's not my strong point. Yuro just says I need more practice.

Cedric lost the bet. They weren't even engaged. In fact, they aren't even a couple anymore. We are all shocked. I've hardly seen Daria and what I have seen, doesn't look good. Every time they meet, you can feel the tension in the air. I tried to ask Krilien what happened, but he won't talk. None of us know what to do. I'm having a small dinner party tonight; hopefully we can sort this out.

Yeah, they are a lot of fun. I'll come and see you soon. Yuro will probably come and so will his little brother Kiino. You'll like him. But for right now, I need to get things ready and then try to talk to Krilien. Leilana's going to talk to Daria. We at least need to know what happened.

See you soon,  
Padme


	31. Note 31 Sabe

Note 31

Seven years after the Naboo invasion

One year later

Padme,

Yet another year has passed and now we're 21. Your mother must be pleased that you have a boyfriend, but are you engaged to him yet?

I was very pleased to see that you had your own apartments in the Palace!!!! You're finally on your own! How do you like it?

What has been going on in the Senate recently? I know that you are keeping up with it…and just think, in two years you will actually be old enough to be in it!

I'm glad that you and Yuro have been doing well. If anything serious comes of your relationship, you must let me know about it right away! So he's having trouble with another company? That's not good. You said you didn't know the extent of the details at the time that you wrote me last year. Maybe you've learned more by now? I HOPE you have learned more by now.

Oh!!!!! Yuro sister, Alrain was pregnant? She must have had her child by now. Is it a boy or a girl? What did she name it? Tell her that I am excited for her!!!!

I agree; baby Gungans are odd-looking, but cute at the same time. Jar-Jar's baby is growing. I hope that he didn't inherit the clumsiness.

Okay….so Mark and Nia have had a hard start, but I am glad they are together! You must let me know how they're doing right now!!!!

I'm glad that Krilien is doing better, but I was UPSET that he and Daria broke up!!!! They were so good together! Did you ever find out what it was that caused the breakup? Is there any chance of them getting back together?

Well as soon as you're ready for the step of engagement, let me know!!!!! I HAVE to know all about it!

Oh good……Leilana and Veren are finally together!!!!!! It sounds like everyone you know is matched up very nicely, and I'm happy for all of them.

I'm glad you found Ella a job. Does she like it?

What is Relia's husband's name? I don't believe you told me.

I'm jealous of Yuro's talent. You know the way I draw things….my cats turn out to look like cows, and my fish look like blobs. He'll have to show me his work sometime. I really want to see it all!!!!!!!!

Kinno is cute. Does he get annoying sometimes? He seems nice enough though.

Well until next year's correspondence,  
Your best friend Sabe


	32. Note 32 Padme

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Sabe,

About Yuro and I getting engaged…well, I'll tell you what happened.

I love having my own place. It's much easier than living with my parents, even though I do love them.

I think it's going quite well. I've met a few officers; they seem to know what they are doing.

The Senate has been pretty bland. Recently they've been working on taxation, to figure out how to pay for all the new changes.

I did. It was just a deal that was quickly going sour and Yuro was trying to figure out why it was doing that and if he could salvage anything.

Alrain had a girl. She named her Siri. I think it's a pretty little girl. She looks a lot like her dad, but has her mom's blond hair and blue eyes.

Makr and Nia are engaged and plan to get married in a few months. There were some kinks to work out, but I never got details. Oh, and Nia asked me to be a bridesmaid! ^__^ I think she asked because I'm such good friends with Mark.

So were we! Only Leilana and Vernen know why they broke up, and the two aren't saying anything. But it seems that they've healed somewhat. For a while, whenever Daria would walk up, Krilien would leave as soon as possible. But he asked her to dinner the other night, so I hope that's a good sign. I wish Leilana and Vernen weren't so closed-mouthed, but I guess Krilien and Daria swore them to secrecy or something.

Yes, Ella likes her job very much and she's incredibly good at it. Her boss wants her to go into the Intelligence area, but it might not be a good idea, because that would require sending her child away and maybe not seeing her for more than a few times a year. I don't think Ella will take it.

Oh, Relia married a man called Darien. He seemed nice, but I've only met him once or twice.

I know, Yuro is so good. I noticed you didn't say anything about my drawings. ^__^ Just kidding. I asked once if he had ever considered just being an artist. He just shrugged and smiled. I wonder about it sometimes.

Kinno is nice; except when on a sugar rush. When he and his best friend Helio both get wired…it's not a pretty sight, believe me.

Hey! I had to pause this cause some of the gang came over. Guess what! Channa's pregnant! She just got back from the doctor. You should've seen Cedric; it was hilarious! This is what happened after Channa broke the news:

Cedric: faints, I mean he literally fell unconscious to the floor

Daria: pours her glass of water on his face so that he wakes up

Vernen: Oh no, now there will be two of them!

Mark: grins What if it's twins?

Vernen: loks ready to faint himself

Leilana: Mark! Don't worry, dear, it will be fine.

Vernen: faintly twins…?

Krilien: Yeah, like two of them?

Mark: Or triplets.

Leilana: You aren't helping!

Me: She could even have five at a time.

Channa: No thank you. One will be enough.

It was just so funny; I had to tell you.

It's so nice just to talk about things. How's Caleb? And Jar-Jar? Have you heard from Caleb's sister at all?

Oh, I have to go. Yuro just came and he said he needed to talk to me. I'll see you next month. (I have to come for a planetary meeting. Maybe I'll bring some of the gang).

Until next time,  
Padme


	33. Note 33 Sabe

Note 33

Eight years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Padme,

Well we're now 22, and this is the last year that you are to be Queen of Naboo. I've heard that some of the legislatures are trying to amend the constitution to let you stay in office longer. I don't know how that's going to go over. I know you want to be a Senator next year, and that you have already been accepted.

All right…..now you HAVE to tell me what happened with you and Yuro. You forgot to tell me on your letter that you sent me a year ago. So what's the story? You said "About Yuro and I getting engaged…well, I'll tell you what happened." And then you didn't say anything!!!!!!!!!!! So what's going on?

Anything new in the Senate?

I'm glad that Alrain brought her baby when you came last month. She's so cute. I guess she's not really a baby any more…she's almost 2 now.

I was so happy to hear about Mark and Nia's wedding!!!!! How did it go? Did they get my wedding present that I sent them? So you were in the wedding? That's wonderful!!!!!!!

Okay, have you found out what went on with Daria and Krilien? It's been a couple years, so I thought you might know something by now.

So did Ella end up going into the Intelligence area or not?

Is Yuro thinking about becoming an artist now? Does his family like you?

Channa's was pregnant? Great!!!! By now she would have had her baby….so what was it….and what did she name it? (You know…my typical questions).

Your story about what happened when she told everyone was funny. Poor Cedric. How does he like being a father?

That was funny how everyone kept talking about multiple births….2, 3, 5 babies at the same time J I wouldn't want to have more than one at once….would you?

Caleb is doing very well, thank you. He just got a new job….he's a historian now. He likes it a lot.

LOL. Jar-Jar? He's doing well. His wife is pregnant again!

No, Caleb and I have not heard from Caleb's sister since her wedding. Caleb would prefer it that way. He still won't tell me what she did or knows….but it must be REALLY bad…considering that she is his sister.

Well I will talk to you again soon.

Your best friend,  
Sabe


	34. Note 34 Padme

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Hey Sabe!

Hee, hee, I'll keep you in suspense, till the end of this letter. Think of it as paybacks. ^__^

I know; she is the cutest thing! Did I tell you her name? I can't remember…

Mark and Nia's wedding went well. It was beautiful. They had a short honeymoon. And they loved the gift. I've never seen Mark so happy. Nia's going to keep working until she gets pregnant, then she'll start staying home.

Well, it looks like Krilien and Daria are back together now. It's killing us all…it's like we want to shout "Get married already!" (in the words of Cedric anyway…) Still, I think they have worked through a lot of issues, and hopefully they will get at least engaged soon.

Senator Bail Antilles and I have been in contact for the past years. He has promised me a place on the Loyalist Committee…but I cannot say too much about this. I will tell you that Count Dooku seems to be causing the Republic trouble. He is breaking away from the Republic, and many people are afraid that there will be a war. I don't think things are that bad yet.

Ella thought about it for a long time and finally decided that she would wait a few more years. For now, she'll just stay in security.

I don't know. He is thinking about it, I can tell. If it's what he really wants to do, then I'm all for it! Of course his family likes me! I've been practically adopted!

It was a boy (much to Veren's discomfort; he's sure that the boy will be a holy terror like his father). They named him Caleb. ^__^ Wasn't that nice?

Cedric is totally spazzing every few minutes. Poor guy; he's so excited and nervous, he scarcely knows what to do with himself.

Yeah, it was. I swear, I thought that Vernen was going to have a heart attack and that Cedric would faint again. Mark and Krilien sure enjoyed it.

I'm glad. That job would suit him. I hope you both are happy.

Okay, now for what I need to talk to you about. I said that, because I was sure that he was going to propose soon. And remember when I said he had to talk to me? Well, he proposed that night. And I…turned him down.

I don't know Sabe; I guess I'm kinda scared of getting married. I don't want to have to think about it right now. Yuro was disappointed, I could tell, but he agreed to give me time. I'm scared to death that he'll ask again, because I don't know how to answer him. I care for him deeply, but I'm just not sure of anything right now. How is one supposed to know the right person to marry? I didn't tell my mother; I was afraid she might push me into it because his family is rather wealthy and I think she's scared that I might turn out to be an old maid.

I wish more than ever that you were here now.

Padme

PS – Veren and Leilana are engaged now. Isn't that great!? But it will be a long engagement for them, a year at least.


	35. Note 35 Sabe

Note 35

Nine years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Padme,

Yes…you told me that her name was Siri or something like that. That's kind of a pretty name. I don't know what I would have named Han if he had been a girl.

Aw, I'm so happy for Mark and Nia. How are they getting along now? I'm glad their honeymoon and wedding went well. You'll have to let me know when Nia gets pregnant.

Oh WONDERFUL!!!!!!! Krilien and Daria are back together!!!!!! So are they engaged yet?

Okay….has Ella thought about the Intelligence position again? You said in your last letter that she was going to wait a few more years…..

They had a boy????? And they named him Caleb? I told my husband that, and he said that he feels special now. Really, he feels very honored that they would name their child his name. They think very highly of my husband, don't they?

Poor Cedric. I hope he learns to calm down and not be so excited and nervous.

Yes…….Caleb and I are living very well and are very happy with life in general. We are a little disturbed with the reports of the Maurders….what have they been up to anyway? They've caused riots all over the Republic. You must know more about this since you are part of the Republic.

WHAT?????????? You turned him DOWN? How could you do that? What were you thinking???!!!! I mean you obviously love each other…..what's holding you back. I don't understand you, Padme. Sure, I know marriage is a big decision…but still…you obviously have a very special relationship with him. There are always doubts about marriage…but you have to have faith that you're doing the right thing. If you're not supposed to marry him, I'm sure something will come up and prevent you from seeing him as often….or something. I mean……Yuro and you are so perfect together. How can you not be so sure about it?

I'm glad to hear that Veren and Leilana are engaged now. Well it's been a year since you told me that…and you said they would have a long engagement….at least a year….so are they thinking about a wedding yet?

Well we're 23 now. That's not quite an old maid age yet….but you shouldn't doubt yourself or you'll never find your perfect man….and you'll never get married, and THEN you'll be an old maid.

Well I'll let you go now. I'm looking forward to spending this time of year with you next year on Coruscant. Thank you for inviting Caleb and me to stay with you for a few weeks.

Now that you are a Senator, I know that you are spending a lot of time on Coruscant. Yeah, I've heard about the Count Dooku and his Separatist movement. I hope that nothing comes of it.

Your best friend,  
Sabe


	36. Note 36 Padme

Author - Jaid Skywalker (from )

.net/u/88042/Jaid_Skywalker

Sabe,

Mark and Nia are doing well. It's so funny to see them together; she absolutely adores him and he thinks he's so lucky to have gotten her. I haven't seen Nia lately; she works in a different section of the building, but I see Mark almost every day, and he said they are doing well.

Yes, I know! And Krilien finally asked her! We were all, like "FINALLY!" LOL, they've been dragging this out so long. So that's wrapped up. Whew.

Cedric's doing a fine job as a father; although I have a feeling Channa will be the main disciplinarian. Cedric's tempted to bend things sometimes.

Yeah, we've heard about that here, but so far there hasn't been much discussed about it. I think it will be brought up next session though.

Cringes Yes, I know, I feel like an idiot! And I feel like an even bigger idiot right now.

Yuro and I sort of…well, we split up. It just wasn't working anymore. I didn't want to think about marriage right now, and he wants to get married; he wanted to be married already.

And somehow our feelings changed along the way. We were in love, sort of, but now, for both of us, it just felt like a strong friendship. It feels weird; we were so close, yet we didn't make it. It's strange because he doesn't come around almost every night to go out or just to talk. I haven't seen him for almost a week.

Another reason we broke up was because his position requires him to travel around quite a bit and I'm required on Coruscant or Naboo almost all year. We wouldn't see each other for months, and in some cases, maybe once a year. Neither of us could do that. So Yuro and I talked, and we agreed this was the best way to go. I hope he finds someone who will take good care of him.

No, they are going to have a long engagement. Leilana doesn't mind; but I can tell she can hardly wait!

I'm sorry this is such a short letter, but to tell the truth, I feel like crying. Yuro and I just broke up last week and it hasn't really sunk in. I tried to be objective about it, but to tell the truth, it really does hurt.

Ella has a desk job/ managing position in Intelligence. It's what really suites her. I think she's begun seeing a man there; I hope she's happy.

Relia stopped by the other day. She told me to say hi.

I've got to go; I promised Channa and Cedric that I would baby-sit Caleb.

Oh, good, I 'm so glad you guys will make it. I can't wait to see you!

I have been made the leader of the Loyalist Committee and Senator Bail Antilles has officially changed his last name to Organa. Sabe, there have been a lot of threats flying around, aimed at the members of the Loyalist Committee. A lot of other Senators are wanting to go to war, but I'm against that. The Loyalist Committee is fighting against the corruption in the Senate as well as the idea of creation a grander military. There is an Act – the Military Creation Act that is being proposed. If it passes, the Republic will declare war on the Separatists, and then, oh Sabe….I'm so afraid. I don't want that to happen. I'm going to work against it. I've been warned by plenty of other people that taking such a position could put me in danger. I may need to leave Coruscant for awhile.

Bye

Padme


	37. Start of AOTC events Note 37 Sabe

Note 37

Ten Years after the Naboo Invasion

Padme,

Wow!!! It's been another year and now we're both 24. I'm really glad that Caleb and I were able to come here….although it wasn't the relaxing vacation that I had imagined it would be a year ago….

I cannot believe all that's happened in the past year!

As you may or may not know, my husband and I are on Coruscant for a vacation. I was hoping to see you, but I can't seem to find you. Well I decided to take a walk in hopes to get my mind cleared….and I saw this guy….I don't know who he is…..but I've never seen him before on any of my visits to Coruscant…..I know, I know….it's a big planet……but I just don't see how I could have missed him. He has blond hair and blue eyes…and he's gorgeous….probably the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen in my life. I'm not exactly sure how old he is, but he's probably a little younger than us. At most, he's in his early twenties….but I don't think he's that old. He's either in his late teens or early twenties…..it's hard to tell. I know I shouldn't be admiring guys when I'm married…..but he is HOT!!!! I was wondering if you'd seen him before and might know who he is…. I kind of doubt that, though…because I watched him for a little while…and he looked as if he was accustomed to his surroundings. Even if he's from Coruscant, I don't think he's from this area. He almost looked as if he were trying to find someone or something….but didn't know where to look. I tried to approach him…in hopes of helping him, but he got away from me really fast…..almost as if he didn't want anyone to see him or know who he was. I did get close enough to notice that he had the Jedi Padawan braid….but he looked as if he were trying to hide that under a hood. I just barely got a glimpse of it. Maybe he's not a Padawan…and maybe he's a Separatist…..or someone else that had the braid there for some other purpose. Why would a Jedi Padawan be on this part of the planet anyway? What do you think?

Anyway, Krilien finally asked her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good!! When's the wedding? Don't tell me it already took place!!

I still say you should have accepted the proposal….but hey, it's your life. I respect your decision. I cannot believe that you broke up with Yuro…..it took you forever to find him!!!! And then you were together for several years….and then you just broke it off!!!!! Are you feeling a little better? I hope you have gotten over him by now…and are now living as normally as possible with these Separatist threats.

Have Leilana and him finally decided to get married yet? It's been 2 years now that they have been engaged.

Tell Relia I said hi back.

I'll probably write you more than once a year now…

What does little Caleb look like? My husband says that he hopes that he looks somewhat like him :)

Well I must go. I look forward to your reply.

Your best friend,

Sabe


	38. Note 38 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sabe,

I can't believe you're on Coruscant! Well, the reason you couldn't find me is because I'm not on the planet, at least not yet. I don't know how much you heard but at my family and a few Senators' urging, I left the planet a little over a year ago for my own safety. It was a difficult decision, especially since I feel my place is really on Coruscant where I can be close to the Senate but I had to leave. I'm actually going to be coming back in a few days because the Senate is having a very important vote late this week. Are you still going to be on the planet? If you are, I would love to see you but only if it's going to be safe for you. I'm not sure what I'm going to be coming back to and I don't want to put you in a potential dangerous situation.

Before you start to worry, yes, I'm using decoys for my return. Hopefully there won't be any issues and the trip will go smoothly.

That story about the Jedi Padawan was interesting...I can't think of who that could possibly be but I haven't exactly been in contact with many Jedi the last ten years even though I'm on the same planet as the the Jedi Council. I can't imagine that a Jedi would be a Separatist, that just seems very unlikely. I wonder what he could have possibly been doing wandering around like that, especially without his Master around. I do know though that the Jedi Council has been on the planet for some time now because they're working with the Senate to try to resolve the issues with the Separatists so his Master is most likely involved with that, which was probably why that Padawan was on the planet. Blonde hair, blue eyes, late teens?? I wonder if...no, nevermind, it's probably not him anyways.

I wish I could give you some updates on our friends from Naboo but to tell you the truth, I haven't really been able to stay in contact with them much. I have to keep a low profile and that seriously hinders my ability to socialize too much.

I really, really hope I'll be able to see you later this week...but only if it's safe, alright??

Your best friend,

Padme


	39. Note 39 Sabe

Note 39

Padme,

You're not on Coruscant yet? But I thought that I had heard a report that you had landed her already. Hmmm…..but if you will be coming back to Coruscant, I'll get to see you then! I can't wait to see you again. It's been so long! Yes, I will still be on the planet. I plan on being here for awhile. Travel to or from Coruscant has been restricted lately. Travel has been deemed by the Coruscant Travel Committee to be unsafe except for extreme circumstances. Beings can still travel to and from Coruscant, but it is not being advised. Plenty of individuals travel anyway. I have heard that there have been a lot who have used unregistered transports. It is mostly those in the lower class who use these….but still.

How about this – you let me know when you have arrived on Coruscant….then give me a meeting time and place, and we can see each other.

I have actually seen this Jedi Padawan that you told me about again. I decided to talk to him to see if I could learn more about what is happening with the Jedi. He did not tell me his name. I didn't think to ask him. He did say that his Master was involved in special meetings with the Jedi Council. He wasn't allowed in…he claims that it is because the Council doesn't really trust him. I'm assuming that by this he means that it's because he's just a Padawan and is not yet a full Jedi. Padme…I know what you're thinking…..you're thinking about Anakin, aren't you? You said, "Blond hair, blue eyes, late teens?? I wonder if….no, nevermind, it's probably not him anyways." I highly doubt that it is Anakin, though I don't think that either of us would be able to recognize him now….though we might be able to. I didn't spend nearly as much time with him as you did. However, if my memory is correct, Anakin was little for his age. This Padawan that I'm talking about is quite tall. I know that people an change and people grow at different rates….but it's hard to imagine that this tall, slender but strong Jedi Padawan would be Anakin. I think he's just too tall….plus he is very good looking. I can't imagine Anakin being gorgeous…..I mean he was a little kid the last time we saw him. He wasn't even that good looking for a little kid. He was all right…but I could never think of him as being….handsome.

It sounds like you have lost track of your friends from Naboo. That's too bad.

I hope to see you later this week as well. Keep me informed of your plans. I don't see why it would be unsafe for us to see one another again. Nothing very eventful has been happening on Coruscant lately….well besides all the talk about the vote on the Military Creation Act.

Your best friend,

Sabe


	40. Note 40 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sabe,

Unfortunately, it seems as if it won't be safe for us to meet at all. As I'm sure you probably already heard, the ship carrying my decoy was destroyed on the landing strip. Since the bomb was obviously meant for me, the Chancellor has recommended that the Jedi take over my security. That being said, if the Chancellor is concerned about me and feels it necessary to have a Jedi watch over me, my life must truly be in serious danger and I can't put you in that position. If anything were to ever happent to you because of my situation...Sabe, I'd never forgive myself. Besides, your life is much more important that us being able to see each other face to face. We can still talk, just not in person. Hopefully, though, when all this craziness with the Separatists is over, we can finally get together. I really hope it's sooner rather than later.

It's interestiing that you brought up Anakin though because I think I might actually get to see him again. The Jedi protecting me is none other than Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who also happens to be Anakin's Master as well. So we're bound to run into each other eventually, right?? I'm excited to see him again but nervous at the same time. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he isn't the same little boy I remembered? How do I act around him? What do I say? What if we have nothing to talk about anymore? All of this all at once is, on top of everything else, is pretty overwhelming. I suppose I'm just going to be happy to see him and hope he feels the same way.

Since the situation on Coruscant is so volatile, my advice to you would be to leave as soon as you possibly can. I know there's been no interference on Naboo, so maybe you could go there until everything's calmed down in the galaxy.

Please be safe.

Your friend,

Padme


	41. Note 41 Sabe

Note 41

Padme,

Yes, I heard about the attack on the landing platform. It was all over Coruscant news. At first, the media reported that you were dead. I was shocked….but then they cleared it up several minutes later. Is Corde really dead? The news said that she died because she was your decoy. That could have been me ten years ago! Corde was a close friend of both of us. How are you coping?

I also am letting you know that I took your advice and have returned to Naboo for a while. Obviously, this is not my home any longer, but my husband agreed that this would be best. I am renting out a home near the Lake country. It is not far from your favorite house to stay in. I do not know how long I will stay on Naboo, but if I am still here, you are welcome to visit me. I know you have your Senator duties on Coruscant, but I was just thinking that if the vote takes place soon, you might want to come back to Naboo, as well. I know how much you like the Lakes.

Are you being serious? Your Jedi protector is Obi-Wan Kenobi…and he is Anakin's Master? If it is a double assignment (and assignment in which the Council assigns both the Master and the apprentice), then you will definitely see him. You have to tell me how the meeting goes!

I should prepare you, though – remember our discussions ten years ago. Anakin was just a little boy, and the age difference between you two still has not changed. Anakin is still five years younger than you. He was just a little boy then. I would not be surprised if he has forgotten you completely. He probably found lots of older teenage friends to befriend since then. Can I ask you why it matters whether or not he remembers you? Why are you so nervous about seeing Anakin again? I'm sure that he has grown up and is not the same little boy that you knew. I wouldn't expect him to act the same. Just act normally around him. You're acting like he's some special guy that you like or something when you said "how do I act around him? What do I say? What if we have nothing to talk about anymore?" He's just a Jedi Padawan. You won't even have to interact with him at all, if you don't want to. You will be talking to his Master most of the time. Padawans are just to do the bidding of their Master's. Remember, he's just a kid.

Let me know how the meeting goes, and be careful. Your killer is still out there. I will be concerned for your safety until I hear back from you.

I'll see you sometime….once you are safe and the Separatist stuff is done. How is the work with the Military Creation Act going?

Your best friend,

Sabe


	42. Note 42 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sabe,

I'm sorry for what you heard on the news but half of the report really was true. Corde was killed as my decoy. It was terrible and even though some time has passed since, I still feel responsible for what happened. If it wasn't for my involvement with this whole mess, I wouldn't have a need for a decoy at all and Corde would be living her life somewhere, away from any danger. But I know I can't spend my time worrying about something I can't change. All I can do is move forward and try to stay alive so Corde's death wasn't for nothing.

I still can't believe it either but...Anakin really is my protector now. My only protector by the way. Last night, there was another attack on my life. A bounty hunter actually got into my room and put these worm things on my bed. They're extremely poisonous and if Anakin hadn't gotten there in time...no, I'm not going to think about that. I'm alive and that's all that matters right now. Anyways, the Jedi Council decided to send Obi-Wan to find out who hired the bounty hunter so Anakin is officially my protector.

The meeting was...interesting. At first, I couldn't get over how different he looked. The more I think about it, Sabe, the more I think that the Jedi you saw and Anakin are one in the same. It makes sense when you think about it. He's actually very...handsome, probably too handsome for my own good. I never thought he would end up looking like that but I can't say I'm sorry for it. And the way he was looking at me...it was very intense. Almost to the point where it made me uncomfortable even though I can't exactly say why. He makes me very nervous, Sabe. Just being even in the same room with him and I completely lose my train of thought and everything gets cloudy. I don't like it at all. I'm not used to feeling this way around someone. Usually I can reign in my emotions pretty easily but ever since I saw Anakin again, that's been getting much more difficult.

I know he's not the little boy we knew ten years ago and even though it's hard for me to see him as anything other than that cute little boy who asked me for a blanket...seeing him now has made it a little bit easier. And now that he's my only protector, I can't avoid him. It would be impossible. He was even talking to me before about having to sleep on my floor sometimes if he thought I was in danger or going with me on dates to make sure my date didn't try to kill me. Can you believe that? Don't you think that's taking things a little too far? I don't really know how to tell him that without hurting his feelings but I know that, deep down, he's just trying to protect me. I still can't figure out why he's looking at me the way he does. It scares me.

Alright...new subject. I'm especially glad that you finally decided to go back to Naboo because I'll be going back there myself very shortly. After the last attack, the Chancellor made an executive order that I return home so Anakin and I are going to traveling undercover on a public transport. So don't worry. I know you have mixed feelings about Anakin but he is a very skilled Jedi who is also very capable of keeping me safe. In spite of the way he makes me feel, I trust him with my life.

If you're going to be close to the Lake Retreat, I'm sure I'll get to see you. I have a feeling Queen Jamilla will recommend I stay there because it's in the country and away from everyone and everything else (except you, of course) so hopefully, I'll get to see you a lot more often than either one of us is used to. I'll let you know what the plans are as soon as I know. Until then, stay safe and try not to worry.

Your friend,

Padme


	43. Note 43 Sabe

Note 43

Padme,

It is still hard for me to imagine that Corde really is dead. Don't blame yourself for what happened…not even for a minute! Ten years ago, that would have been me. What if the Trade Federation had killed me? Would you have blamed yourself? All of us knew the risk we were taking when we signed on as your handmaidens. You also know how important the vote in the Senate was. You did your duty as Naboo's Senator to come back for the vote. What other choice did you have?

There was another attempt on your life? Padme, I'm so glad that you're all right. Anakin has been assigned to be your only protector now? That's hard to imagine. Well, if Obi-Wan is off trying to figure out who hired the bounty hunter, that leaves you alone with Anakin. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not.

It's possible that the Jedi that I saw really was Anakin. If so…..he's very good looking. You should be careful with him. It would be hard to spend that much time with such a gorgeous guy and not start to feel…attached to him. How does he act? So many times these good looking types have horrible personalities.

It sounds to me like someone is developing feelings for Anakin. I thought that I would never say it…but maybe you and he would make a good match. I know he's a lot younger than him, but….he's grown now.

You said that he's talking to you about going on dates with you and sleeping on the floor if he thinks you are in danger? Hmmm…..if he was serious when he said those things, I would say that he has feelings for you. He either is in love with you and wants to keep you out of danger or he is in love with you said that as an excuse to be near you. I agree with you that what he said seems to be a little much. Something is going on with him. He likes you. I don't think a typical protector would go to those extremes. But then….maybe I'm just reading into things. Maybe he's just paranoid or is nervous about being on the assignment on his own….so maybe he's just trying to be thorough…..

You're going to be on Naboo as well? Well, we will have to plan a get together. You and Anakin could stay with me a night or something. There is an extra room in the house I've been renting out. It will be nice to catch up with you in person again. It would also give me a chance to tell you whether or not the Jedi that I saw earlier really is Anakin or not. I am afraid that I must insist that you stay with me at least one night. I suppose that you will be visiting the Queen and then your family. After you see them, you should stop by. I would be glad to give you the directions. Please say yes.

I'll see you when you arrive safely on Naboo. I can't wait for you to come.

Your best friend,

Sabe


	44. Note 44 Padme

Author - My Lady Vader

.net/u/2115252/My_Lady_Vader

Sabe,

I turn around and expect to see Corde standing behind me, laughing at the guards, telling jokes to the other handmaidens. I know, Sabe. Yes, I would! Every day for the rest of my life I would blame myself. I no I had no choice. I can only hope that the vote wont pass, if only for her.

Oh Sabe! I know how to deal with men! But, I agree with you. This might be difficult...

Well, he is very polite. I've not seen his 'darkside' yet, and I'm not sure if I want to. He is extremely powerful. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side...

Sabe! I do not have feelings for him! He is my Jedi protector; our relationship is strictly professional.

Yes, Anakin and I talked about that, and I think he'll back off now. He was worried that he'd be asleep when I needed him. I promised I would call him if I did, and he seemed relived at that. I don't know Sabe, I hope he's just nervous about being on a mission by himself.

Yes, that would be lovely! We'll stop by before we get to the lake retreat. Mother and Father 'needed' me to stay. They wont be happy to know that we're leaving. I don't think they trustAnakin ; I know they don't like him, if only for the fact that his last name is 'Skywalker' and that is just to common for them! Anyway, I can't wait to see you again!

Your best friend,

Padme.


	45. Note 45 Sabe

Note 45

Padme,

I'm so glad that you and Anakin were able to stop by my house on your way to the Lake Retreat house. It was so nice to see you again! And my goodness has Anakin grown!

I hope that the vote does not pass either. I don't want to think about the implications that it would cause for the Republic, or the galaxy at large.

LOL. Seeing how big Anakin has gotten, I don't think I'd want to get on his bad side either.

Oh….and I almost forgot! He IS the guy that I saw on Coruscant! Remember…I was telling you about a guy that I saw, and you said it might be him. Well it was! Can you believe it?

Well, if you don't have feelings for Anakin, then I'm sure that he has feelings for you. The way that he looked at you and interacted with you….I don't think it's possible that he DOESN'T like you like that. And are you SURE you don't like him? I could almost swear that I saw you looking at him in a special way.

What did he say when you told him to back off and make sure that you have your space?

Do your parents have a reason to not trust Anakin? You told me you didn't think they trusted him.

Well, Skywalker is the most common last name in the Republic. Knowing how your parents can be at times, I can understand why they don't like him. They would see him as being a commoner, and beneath them. I'm so sorry, Padme. I wish that people weren't prejudiced like that, especially parents.

Can you tell me honestly….how are doing with all this hiding? And how do you feel about being isolated from everyone except for Anakin?

Oh, and I almost forgot. I was doing some cleaning in the bathroom this evening, and I found something that doesn't belong to me. It has Anakin's name on it, so it must be his. It's an inhaler. He must have left it here.

We'll talk later.

Your best friend,

Sabe


End file.
